Little Beat
by 4uthor-chan
Summary: Seitokai and SSS, In their rivalry, there are a group who try to rebel. Not against God, but against SSS and Seitokai, Try to unlock the secret of 'This' world who hidden By Natsume Kyosuke from Little Busters!. Friendship, Love, Crossover character and Seven Sins, Lets stay here and watch their operation. Operation/Mission/Lets Start! Need new OC and Beta reader.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Welcome in Afterlife!

Mission/operation/Let's START!

#

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha  
Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime  
Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru  
Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze  
Kikoeta ki ga shita  
Kanjita ki ga shita n da  
Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
Mou kuru ki ga shita  
Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
Miokutta  
Te wo futta  
Yokatta ne, to_

Building A, rooftop.

A three human with different uniform sit down in the picnic carpet, a girl in NPC uniform with Seitokai armband sip her tea and look at the other human. The first one is a male in black blouse with badge that written 'Little Buster' in Romanji with cat jump on it while the second is female with sailor uniform with SSS badge on it.

Weekly meeting of three faction. It's like the big three in Greek myth have a chitchat. The Hades –Little Buster Leader- speak first.

"Well, we just playing around," he smirk, "I'm sorry I break our beloved SSS window glass."

"Why the hell you must play baseball, anyway?" the Poseidon –SSS leader- look at the boy with angry face.

"It's youthfull spirits!" with fire in his eyes, the Hades answered, "Well, I have more important thing to discuss."

"Spit it out!" the Poseidon answered.

"Three newcomer will come this night, I succesfully hacking into 'the Programmer' system and grab some data. That's the last delivery for this years," the Hades pull some paper and show them to the others.

"this is…" The Zeus –Seitokai Leader- finally spoke when she look at the paper, "Can I Recruit her?"

"That's not good idea, actually," The Posedion said, "I would doubt Otonashi-kun want to make her sister shoot a gun, that's one thing you must aware," she look at the Zeus, "So, Kyosuke-kun, would you mind to take care her?"

"Sure, that's my plan anyway, Rin would gladly bite her," the Hades laugh.

"She is not cat food," the Zeus throwing tantrum like a child, "Shadow Status?"

"Increasing this week," The Poseidon answered, "Its barely effective to hold them in Operation Tornado yesterday."

"You shouldn't do that operation anymore," The Zeus warned.

"Well, why not? We are hav fun anyway," The Hades chuckled, "Your task as Seitokai aside, Guild make a new weapon right?"

"Custom weapon for Otonashi, as I recall," The Poseidon Continued, "Wanna have another play round, Kanade-chan?"

"Sure," The Zeus agreed.

"What play? You want to replay that so called 'Episode two'?" The hades look at both of them, amused.

"its good to replay some old times," The Zeus nod, "since we are basically eternal here."

"Let me play too then," The Hades smirk, "Little Buster will go to the guild too."

"Clash between three faction? It's rare, You are still neutral, right?" The Poseidon said, "Well, its fun anyway."

"I don't know about the die part, but it's indeed fun," The Zeus agreed.

"Okay, that's all," The Hades grab his cup of tea.

After three of them drank their tea down, all of them dissappear into nowhere. Like teleport. The only remain is the picnic carpet who nailed to the floor.

**Next Episode**

** "Welcome Newcomer!"**

**"Naoe-san, Shadow attack in west wing!"**

**"There is no such thing like happy life when you enter this afterlife."**

** "Wafuu~"**

** "Fukaa!"**


	2. Character List

**SSS Rebirth**

Leader : Nakamura Yuri

Vice Leader : Hideki Hinata

Member :

Senomiya Kazuya [The dense guy who accidentally build his hareem.]

Kamisaka Ayane [The Tsundere dual wielder]

Minahoshi Kaito [The always-forgotten guy]

Satanaka Haruna [The Self-Proclaimed Mahou shoujo]

Kirihara Yumi [The 'Shut Up You moron!' Sniper]

Miki [Somewhere between 'Cute' and 'Stupid']

Motomiya Taichi [The Suicidal Survivor]

!Sub Division : Diversion - [RE];Birth!

Vocalist : Yui-nyan [Self Proclaimed 'Decent Leader']

Guitarist : Nagase Mikoto [De Facto Leader]

Bassist : Kanzaki Asuho [The bass-gun wielder]

Drummer : Kanzaki Asuka [The Stick thrower]

Pianist : Hisakaki Aisa [A 'Too Damn Strong' girl]

**Seitokai member**

Leder : [Officially] Kanade Tachibana, [De Facto] Otonashi Yuzuru

Vice Leader : Kagetsuki Arai [The 'I'm Not her girlfriend' Guy]

Secretary : Hanazono Shiori [The 'I'm not his boyfriend' Girl]

Treausrer : Aoi Tsukihi [The 'Hei! I'm over here!' Girl]

!Aditional Member!

Araragi Shinobu [The Genetical Vampire]

Okazaki Ushio [The Robot Maker and Orb Hunter]

!Diciplinary Commision!

Leader : Futaki Kanata [The Divine Punisher]

Minahoshi Keita [The Chain of Divine]

Remainig Member is NPC

**Little Buster!**

Leader : [Officially] Natsume Kyosuke

Vice Leader : Naoe Riki, Natsume Rin

Member 

Inohara Masato [Idiot #1]

Miyazawa Kengo [Idiot 2]

Kamikita Komari [Sweet Factory]

Nuomi Kudrayvka [Dog Summoner]

Saigusa Haruka [A girl with trick under her sleeve]

Nishizono Mio [A silent Book thrower]

Kurugaya Yuiko [Too dangerous to write before killed]

Strelka, Belka and Rin Seven Cat.


	3. Beat 1

Beat 1

Three Newcomers

_hitori ga tsurai kara futatsu no te wo tsunaida __  
__futari ja samishii kara wa ni natte te wo tsunaida __  
__kitto sore ga ikusen no chikara ni mo nari donna yume mo tateru ki ga suru n da_

_takaku tobe takaku sora e __  
__takaku kere takaku koe wo age __  
__itsuka kujiketa sono hi no mukou made __  
__kimi no koe wasurenai namida mo wasurenai _

_kore kara hajimaru kibou to iu na no mirai wosono ashi wa arukidasu yagate kuru kakoku mo_

* * *

**Character Introduction #1**

**Name : **Senomiya Kazuya

**Nickname : **The dense guy who accidentally build his harem.

**Faction : SSS Rebirth**

**Trait : **Kind to anyone, ready to help girl even she is enemy, dense, quite smart and his unique trait is to help anyone in need.

**Physical appearance : **Tall with dark hair that left side is chopped, medium build with scar in his back until his neck, brown eyed.

**Armaments** **: **

Blue Glock 45ACP

Aohana, A Katana with sharp side replaced with blue laser that cut trough anything in 'Ao Hikari' mode.

* * *

**Anti Seitokai HQ, SSS Main Base**

"MikiMiki Desu! Omatose Kimashita!"

[TN : MikiMiki here, Sorry for make you waiting.]

A petite girl barged into the room but a big hammer seweeped her and thrown her outside. People inside the room just make a big sigh for the petite girl (failed) arrival.

[Miki Die by Trap]

[The Trap Gain 15 exp]

"She did it again," Senomiya Kazuya make face palm.

"She just doesn't have enough magical power to dodge the hammer, "A Mahou-Shoujo wannabe, Satanaka Haruna, said.

"It has nothing to do with magic," The shoulder length blonde girl, Kamisaka Ayane, Countered.

"She just stupid," The suicidal boy, Motomiya Taichi said.

"Indeed," The always-silent Kirihara Yumi Agreed.

"Nakamura-senpai, I will get her in," Kazuya then stand up from his sofa and dash out without complain from another member of SSS ReBirth.

Nakamura Yuri who sits in her chair just watches her new member and makes another sigh. It is third generation already, why she get more stupid member? Hinata who stand beside her pat Yuri shoulder.

"I know they are stupid, but they are dependable recently," said Hinata.

Yuri startled and thinks Hinata can read her mind but she didn't say anything. More importantly, Yuri wears her barrette, Hinata who notice it first quickly close the curtain and turn off all lamps in the room. A LCD Projector automatically turn on and displayed SSS ReBirth Logo behind Yuri.

"Hoi! You moron, Gather and listen me!" Yuri Shout.

"Haaaaiii!" All members said while facing Yuri

[TN: Yeeeees!]

"We will have a new mission," Yuri said, "Operation Newcomer Hunt!"

"We will hunt them?!"Taichi shocked.

"Shut up you moron!" Yumi pull his gun and shoot Taichi in his head.

[Motomiya Taichi Died by Kirihara Yumi bullet]

[Kirihara Yumi gain 15 exp]

"Thank you Yumi-chan," Yuri smiled at her, make Yumi blushing sligly, But Yuri ignoring her and continue, "We will sweep Tenjou Academy and find this girl," A picture appear behind Yuri, taken by a full-fledge Stalker of Little Busters, showed a girl with twin tail and eye patch covered her right eye, "Kitamura Airi," Yuri Continue, "Opera…"

Brak!

The door opened, revealing Kazuya with two girls in both of his hands. The first one is Miki while the second is a twin tailed girl with eye patch in her right eye. SSS ReBirth member look at him, shocked and relieved.

"I found this girl in…"

The sentence cut with a big hammer swapped out three of them, thrown them into outside.

[Senomiya Kazuya Die by the Trap]

[Miki Die by the Trap]

[Kitamura Airi Revived but killed by The Trap]

[The Trap Gain 45 EXP]

"No God, No Buddha, No Angel," Suddenly a voice appear beside Haruna, Startled her and make her fainted instantly.

* * *

**Character Introduction *2**

**Name: **Kagetsuki Arai

**Nickname: **The 'I'm not her girlfriend' Guy

**Faction: Seitokai**

**Trait: **The paper-person who more like do paperwork than wield a gun. He love Shiori but doesn't reveal it with word, like he said 'Word doesn't need when we love someone' and always deny that Shiori is His girlfriend (But it's obvious anyway).

**Physical appearance: **Long messy hairs with clip to hold her front side hair that always falls cover his eyes. Medium build with burned left arm that never healed covered with glove.

**Armaments** **: **

Black Deser Eagle Mark XIX

A half of board sword called 'Kohane'

SIG 716 tactical rifle

**Building A, Seitokai Room.**

It was peaceful day in Seitokai, Their leader, Otonashi Yuzuru and Tachibana Kanade, sleeping in Kaichou Chair, leaning each other while sleeping peacefully. The Vice leader, Kagetsuki Arai do a paper-work in silent while the secretary, Hanazono Shiori take their cute and romantic scene from their leaders sleeping face.

It was…

"Don't forget me!" A blue short haired girl said in frustration.

Oh…Sorry and the last is Aoi Tsukihi who pokes the newcomer unconscious girl who slept in sofa. Her dragunov in her back is wobbling every time Tsukihi move. The cute movement that doesn't fit the

Dhuar!

[Narrator Die by Tsukihi Bullet]

[AOI Tsukihi Gain 15 EXP]

Narrator Program: Reboot

Access Save Point

Reload Stand-In

Code Red: Aoi Dangerous Level Increase

Reboot Finish.

Eventually, their peace has broken by appearance of Okazaki Ushio. The Genki girl with a knee-high robot beside her enters the room happily and said with Smile

"Ojamashimasu!"

[TN: Sorry for intruding]

"A wild Shio-chan appeared!" Shiori –Still holding her camera- said in exaggerated manner.

"Our peaceful day has been ended," Arai continued.

"What with that 'Shit, This girl is here!' reaction!" Ushio shout in despair.

"Shut up! Can't you see three people asleep in this room?" Arai Hissed.

"So, Seitokai task is just to sleep in Seitokai Room?" Ushio tilted her head, "Aaaaaanyway! Want a Dango?"

The robot open it stomach and pull a fresh-make Dango from it. Ushio bring it to Arai and Shiori who take one each. The smell of Dango makes an unconscious newcomer girl open her eye. What welcome her after a few hours sleep is a silly song of 'Ushio Dango's' and a smell of Dango. Her stomach growled.

"want some?" Ushio offer the Dango.

Not sure what to do, the girl just keep silent and stare at Ushio, then Shiori, Arai and finally looking at the duo Kaichou who still asleep.

"What about me?"

Ignoring Tsukihi protest, the newcomer –Now conscious- girl take one and eat it in one go. After eat two more, the girl look again at the Seitokai room and finally at the member of it.

"Who are you?"

Accidentally, the four people in this room asked in unity. A newcomer girl with blue eyes chuckled while the other laughing out loud. It was a presence of their Kaichou who stop their laugh.

"Welcome in Afterlife," Yuzuru Said after yawn

Arai, Shiori and Ushio jumped aside when suddenly Yuzuru already beside them. Teleportation? Arai wonder, quick! Shiori thought, Woa! My Dango! Ushio protested in her mind when she looks one of her dango fall onto ground.

"This is Seitokai room," Yuzuru continued, take a fall dango, eat them and speak again like nothing happened, "We are just simply a passing trough Seitokai who pick you up from shadow horde."

"Shadow?" The girl tilted her head and suddenly remembers that black….thing that almost devoured her. What is that thing?

"And in order to pass on –meaning, Reincarnated, you must overcome your regret," Yuzuru added, "That's the basic idea of this world."

"What is your name?" Kanade voice finally can be heard.

"Misaka Miu," The girl answered, "And you are?"

"Kagetsuki Arai," Arai said plainly.

"Hanazono Shiori, Yoroshiku!" Shiori said happily

"Okazaki Ushio~" Ushio said with a weird tone, "And this is Nagito," she pointed at her little cute (?) robot.

"Tachibana Kanade," kanade said, "And Yuzuru Otonashi, my boyfriend," She add.

"Waa~ So Bold!" Ushio shocked at Kanade statement.

"Waa! Kanade-senpai blushing! It's rare occasion!" Shiori began to take a photo of the couple.

There must be someone I forgotten, right?

"I'm here!" A little voice appear from behind the new comer, and the source of the voice is… "Aoi Tsukihi," She introduced herself.

"Why there is grade schooler here?" Miu asked.

"Ah…that's it," Shiori pull an ear plug and wear it.

"Close your ear," Arai do the same.

"And brace yourself," Ushio added and do the same.

"Here we go!" Yuzuru grab Kanade waist and bring her under Seito Kaichou desk.

"I'M NOT GRADE SCHOOLER!"

Finally, hell break loose and Tsukihi shout in rage, broke the seitokai room glass window and make Tsukihi killed in process.

Misaka Miu die by Aoi Tsukihi tantrum

Aoi Tsukihi gain 15 exp

* * *

**Character Introduction *3**

**Name : **Riki Naoe

**Nickname : **A Normal Guy.

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **Normal.

**Physical appearance :**.Weak physical build with brown, short and straight hair and gray colored Eye

**Armaments** **: **

Baseball Bat.

* * *

**Building A, East wing, Recreation ground.**

"Naoe-san, Shadow attack at west wing."

Nishizono Mio voice can be heard from Riki Communicator.

"Tell Seitokai to handle them," Riki answered, "Why you report that to me anyway?" He groaned while his baseball bat hit two shadows at once.

"You are the leader here," Mio answered, "Mio, over and out!"

Riki dodge another attack, carefully not to be touched with shadow and again, sweep his bat to entire shadow that surrounded him. Not to far from Riki, Two idiots clear the path to god-know-where with Shinai and 'My Muscle will obliterate you!' shout.

But, ten minutes already passed and Riki couldn't find them. Where Is Rin, Kud and Komari-san? He thought. His mind is in panic and while sweep his bad over and over, his eyes try to detect their presence.

Shadow in this place is too concentrated, Riki thought.

"Rin!" Riki shouted, "Where are you!

"Riki!" Rin replied from somewhere, "Here!"

"Where?" Riki shouted again.

This time, Kud Sounds can be heard

"Summonto nano desu!"

[TN: Summon spelled in Japan. Nano desu is simply verbal tic of Kud.]

Two dogs leaped from building. Riki, who knows that dogs belong to Kud, follow them. The dogs clear the path and obliterate the shadow with their claws. It was fierce battle between Claw, Baseball bat and shadow and not for long, Rin Seven Cat can be seen, protect their master with claw and 'Nyaa~'

Upon Riki Arrival, Rin make a stance and throw the ball in her hand, it make a curve, obliterate shadow on the way and lock on at Riki!

Clang!

Ball and bat meet, the ball fly back to Rin and again obliterate shadow on the way, Kud catch it without sweat and smile while show the ball in her hand. Two more pitch and shadow has been obliterating completely.

Shadow Horde has been obliterate

Strelka and Belka Gained 15 EXP

The Seven Cats Gained 15 EXP

Natsume Rin Gained 15 EXP

Nuomi Kudrayvka Gained 15 EXP

Kamikita Komari Gained 15 EXP

Naoe Riki Gained 15 EXP

Inohara Masato dies in Miyazawa Kengo Shinai

Miyazawa Kengo Die in Inohara Masato Muscle Combo

"Rin, Kud, Komari-san, you okay?" Riki ask.

"I'm Okay," Rin answered, "More importantly," She added and pointed at unconscious girl who sleep in Komari lap.

"Onii…Chan…"

On the girl murmur, Rin jumped to Riki side followed by her seven cats and go 'Fukaaa!' while Riki forced a smile. Riki then take the girl and bring her to infirmary as fast as possible. Followed by Rin, Komari, Kud and their respective pet.

* * *

**Anti Seitokai HQ, SSS Main Base**

The first thing Kitamura Airi upon her 'revive' is five face who stare at her with –What Airi assumed as- Pervert look. As soon as she regained her composure, Airi jump back but fall when a blanket enlaces her feet accidentally.

"Ouch!"

"You okay?"

It was Kazuya who offer his hand to help. That handsome and kind boy now meet his eyes with Airi's and after a few second thinking, Airi receive the offer and stand up again. As if Airi found a love in that's few second.

"Tch…New girl has been added at the Harem," Taichi said in low voice while the girls release an intense of jealously aura in the room.

"Who are you?" Airi asked.

"Shinda Sekai Sense ReBirth!" Yuri suddenly appears beside Kazuya, "We welcome you in Kitamura-san in Afterlife."

"You know me?" Airi shocked, "I'm not even remembering my name."

"Amnesia? How amusing," Yuri laughed, "We bring you here after The Trap knocked you," Yuri continues.

"Eh…yes, Shouldn't I die now?" Airi suddenly remember how a hammer appear from nowhere literally knock her and thrown her outside.

"It's afterlife, after all!" Yuri Said, "You may survive any injuries, but it's my task to make you guys move on, so would you mind joining my Faction?"

Airi hesitated.

"Can I ask a time?" Airi asked.

"If you are still here, its okay," Yuri Answered, "You are under my jurisdiction so I can't let you leave this room and meet with another faction."

"Faction?"

"Simply said, it's a group who fit your way of thinking," Hinata offered an explanation.

"Its rare for you to talk like that, Hinata," Yuri laughed, "Anyway, That's it! We, Shinda Shinka Sensen are a rule breaker," Yuri added.

"And a Concert Management," Kazuya added.

"A Film production," Haruna continues

"And A shadow Destroyer," The last part said by Taichi.

Shadow? Airi suddenly remember a black…something…who chaser after her. It's definitely dangerous. Airi look at people around her and found that they must be dependable. And there is a boy with kindness and handsomeness over 9000.

"I will join," Airi said.

Kitamura Airi Has Joined SSS ReBirth

* * *

**Character Introduction *4**

**Name: **Kitamura Airi

**Nickname: **Shutter Eye

**Faction: SSS Rebirth**

**Trait: **A Hacker, A photographer and analyzer.

**Physical appearance:** Twin tail hair and eye patch covered her right eye. Small build and agile. Has weak stamina because of her tendency to stay indoor.

**Armaments**:-

**Building A, Infirmary Room**

"So, what's your name?" Riki asked while Rin sit behind him and the newcomer girl sits in the bed in front of him.

"Hatsune," the girl answered, "I can't remember much, and you are? Why you save me?"

"Naoe Riki, call me Riki," Riki answered, "And she is Natsume Rin, sorry, she is a bit shy. The reason we save you is…Well, It's because Little Busters! Task to help people."

"Little Busters?"

"Ah…don't worry about those memories," Riki continue, "You must ht your head when you die and so your memory is still messed," he adds.

"I Died?" Hatsune said in disbelief.

"Th….Dis is afterlife," Rin added nervously, "Wel…We…Welcome in Afterlife," And like a robot, Rin give a cup of pudding to Hatsune and quickly hide behind Riki back again. Riki chuckled.

"Thank You Rin-san," Hatsune smile, "I just remember one thing," she adds, "My Onii-chan."

"Don't worry about your oniichan!" Rin said in one breath, "He must fine by now! Yu mast opercpme…"

"Rin! Relax!" Riki pat Rin head and smoke appear from Rin head.

"Summary, you must Go On," Riki continue what Rin said, "Overcome your regret because There is no such thing like happy life when you enter this afterlife."

"Thank you again Rin-san, Riki-san," hatsune smiled.

"Hatsune-san," Rin, nervously, show herself from Riki back, "Will you be my friend and join Little Busters?"

"Sure," Hatsune said happily, "That will be fun."

Hatsune Has Joined Little Busters!

* * *

**Character Introduction *5**

**Name: **Hatsune

**Nickname: **Amnesiac, Dangerous Otaku

**Faction: Little Busters!**

**Trait: **A carefree girl who like read manga.

**Physical appearance:** Orange shoulder length hair, Small build and weak body.

**Armaments**:

* * *

**Building A, Seitokai Room.**

Finally, Miu regain her life. It's still unbelievable how Tsukihi can kill someone with only voice as her weapon and more unbelievable that Miu revived. Now that she revived, Seitokai Room back in their peace mode and for some reason, Ushio is so silent.

"You wake up, Miu-chan?" Shiori asked

"Ehm…yes," Miu answered while sit on the sofa.

"You can go and back to your dorm," Yuzuru added.

"But, tell me, what should I do?" Miu asked, "I know this is school, but I don't have any idea what should I do in this place."

"Go to class and get what you don't get in your previous life," Kanade said flatly.

"What I don't get…" Miu think for a second, "A friend like you," she said in low voice.

"Want to join Seitokai?" Arai offered, "She can, right, Kaichou?"

"Hm...Of course," "Good Idea," Yuzuru and Kanade answered in unison.

"How about it?" Siori ask again.

What should I do? Miu wondered. She can live normally and then pass on. That's more or less the most simply way to go out of here. But it would be a waste, right? Miu remember that she doesn't join any club due to lack of friends, but now it's different.

"I will join you!" Miu said

Misaka Miu Has Joined Seitokai

* * *

**Character Introduction *6**

**Name: **Misaka Miu

**Nickname: **Lack-Of-Common-sense

**Faction: Seitokai**

**Trait: **A unique girl who thinking differently from normal people. Creative and can make anything as weapon.

**Physical appearance:** short haired with bang that dyed blue. Medium build but lack at chest development.

**Armaments**:

* * *

**Next episode!**

**The shadow spotted, O…Sadaharu!**

**Mission Start!**

**Woa! This is basement?**

**This is your first mission!**

**Operation Start!**

**Shadow Attack!**

**Little Buster, SSS and Seitokai work together? Isn't it rare?**


	4. Beat 2 side A

Beat 2

Guild Parachute Operation

Gold Hunt Mission

Guild Patrol

_Mezamete ha kurikaesu Nemui asa ha  
Eri no TAI wo kitsuku shime  
Kyoushitsu no DOA kuguru to honno sukoshi mune wo hatte arukidaseru  
Sonna nichijou ni fukinukeru kaze  
Kikoeta ki ga shita  
Kanjita ki ga shita n da  
Furuedasu ima kono mune de  
Mou kuru ki ga shita  
Iku oku no hoshi ga kiesatteku no wo  
Miokutta  
Te wo futta  
Yokatta ne, to_

* * *

**Character Introduction #7**

**Name: **Hanazono Shiori

**Nickname: **The 'I'm not his boyfriend' Girl

**Faction: Seitokai**

**Trait: **Love cute things and doesn't hesitate to take a picture with her DSLR Camera she made herself. Have big collection of Kagetsuki Arai Picture in her room and many collection of Duo-Kaichou's who will make Teacher on fire. A true photographer who can take anything anytime anywhere.

**Physical appearance: **Small build with black hair reach her waist, wear a glass and usually make a ponytail when angered.

**Armaments**:

- White Desert Eagle Mark XIX

- Another half of Arai's board sword.

* * *

**- Guild Accesway B1 [Under School Hall]**

"Guild is pretty much a neutral force in afterlife and some of them even work with Seitokai before," Kanade said as calm as usual, "but today, we have a special occasion. SSS ReBirth descent into guild to make a back deal behind Seitokai and we come to investigate it."

"May I ask?" Misaka Miu, the newest member, raises her hand.

"Kanade nodded.

"Why I must carry this gun?" Miu show Beretta 72 in her hand.

Another member also gets their own weapon. Desert Eagle for Kagetsuki Arai and Hanazono Shiori, an Old Glock in Yuzuru-sempai hand, A Dragunov in Aoi Back. The only odd is their additional member's

Shio-chan wear pair of glove who can project electricity with her robot as main power and a girl Mio never see before –Namely Araragi Shinobu- doesn't carry anything.

"Well, first is there is trap here," Yuzuru said in nostalgic tone, "There is so much trap, but don't worry, Once I activated my 'System Take Over' we will walk freely. That gun is precaution against SSS Rebirth. They bring a gun too mainly for shadow but for some odd reason, we clash often and use weapon as a self defense," Yuzuru look at Kanade, "on the side note, we will get you Customs Made weapon today."

"Custom made weapon?" Miu tilted her head.

"Are you okay carrying a weapon?" Shiori asked, "Shio-chan never used a gun because she afraid of it and Shino-chan pretty much already strong without weapon. So maybe you can do the same."

"Is SSS Rebirh as dangerous as I think?" Miu ask

"Not so much, when it fair battle, the only member who will survive is Kanade and their leader, Yurippe," Yuzuru answered.

_You waste your brother time again, isn't it?_

_Protect yourself! You can't waste your brother time for this!_

"I will protect my self!" I said.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Yuzuru stretch his arm and then said in robotic tone

_procedure ;_

_Begin_

_with Data Access Way do_

_Begin_

_ASL Clear;_

_ASL Add - 'Update GuildAccesWay'_

_ASL Add - 'SET Trap=:Deactivate'_

_ASL Add - 'where GuildAccesway B1 To GuildAccesway B7'_

_Parameters ['Trap']=Deactivate;_

_Parameters ['GuildAccesway B1 To Guild Accesway B7']=Deactivate;_

_Parameters ['B1 To B7']:=Clear_

_end;_

_Procedure end;_

"And so…Guild Patrol Sta…" Yuzuru sentence cut with a big hammer from right side that crushes him to the left wall.

[Yuzuru Otonashi Die by The Traps]

[The Traps Gain 15 EXP]

"You are not God, Yuzuru," Kanade chuckled and help him revive.

"So, Yuzuru-senpai attempt in system take over has failed," Arai pull a safeguard in his desert eagle and then began to walk slowly…Only to be shooting with arrow trap on the head and die right there.

"Woaa! Arai!" Shiori, in panic, approaching Arai, but her foot is caught with another trap and fall on the ground, make a very big iron cube fall on her.

[Kagetsuki Arai Die by The Traps]

[Hanazono Shiori Die By Trap]

[The Traps Gain 30 EXP]

Miu look at amazement. Even Seitokai who already know there is trap here still receive a big blow. As expected from the so called trap.

* * *

**Character Introduction *8**

**Name : **Natsume Rin

**Nickname : **Rin-sama and her seven cats

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **She does not communicate well and is seen as inarticulate. Due to this, she is anti-social, and is usually seen behind Riki back.

**Physical appearance : **has long, dark brown hair, which has been tied in a ponytail. On the right she has a small yellow bell, tied with small white ribbon. Rin's eyes have a red shade.

**Armaments** **: **

- Seven Cat : Lennon, Hitler, Audrey, Kobain, Tezuka, Gates, Einstein

- Mon Petit

* * *

**Guild Accesway C1 [Under kitchen]**

"This is important mission," Kyosuke said in dramatic tone, "There is ton of food stock that couldn't deliver from Guild to upper ground due to shadow attack," Kyosuke look at his member and approaching Riki, "So, We will take that food and deliver them to Outdoor cafeteria even we die!"

"We can't die," Mio objected but ignored

"For Mon-Petite!" Shout Rin

"For Sweet doughnut!" Komari followed.

"For The sake of the world!" Haruka continued.

"For The sake of the world!" Kudo also shout.

"Woaa! Our motivation is only food?" Hatsune –The newest member- look at disbelieve how the girls shout their favorite food like there is no tomorrow.

"Hiyaa…Where that 'sake of the world' come from?" Riki wondered

"Okaaay!" Suddenly Inohara Masato –Dubbed as Idiot #1- appear beside Kyosuke, "I will clear the path with my muscles!" and he dashed out…before fall into hidden cliff.

[Inohara Masato Die by The Traps]

[The Traps Gain 15 EXP]

"Masato, We will not let your sacrifice in waste," Kyosuke said with his hand on his chest as admiration of sacrifice, "Gold Hunt Mission Start!"

"Okay, Minna-san, like you see, there is a trap here," Riki take over the lead after Kyosuke fall into melancholic," So walk slowly, don't rush and…"

"Oryaaa~" Riki sentence cut with Kyosuke and Kengo battle cry while they are running trough the trap, barely dodge the trap and…Die by iron cube who fall from ceiling.

[Natsume Kyosuke Die by The Traps]

[Miyazawa Kengo Die bt Rhe Traps]

[The Traps Gain 30 EXP]

"Kii!" Hatsune shout in horror.

"Don't worry, Hatsune-chan," Komari assured her, "Kyosuke-san will revive and back at his full health when we back."

"The same also goes for us," Kurugaya-san continues, "Tough, I wonder how Kudo will survive with tattered clothes."

"UWAAAA!….Kurugaya-san Ero-mind taken over, Run for your life!" On Haruka (Amusement rather than scared) shouting, the Litle Busters spreading randomly.

Riki and Hatsune make a big sigh when one by one, they are down by the trap.

* * *

**Character Introduction *9**

**Name : **Kamisaka Ayane

**Nickname : **Blushing kamikaze

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait : **Tsundere for Kazuya. Kazuya is her first friend and her first love but she couldn't say that out loud. Anyone who dare to tease her will stabbed by two katana in her hand.

**Physical appearance : **shoulder length blonde hair with a blue bandana. Medium build and carry two katana behind her back.

**Armaments** **: **

- Shirogami Ren, White Katana

- Kurogami Lin, Black Katana

- Two FN Five-seveN

* * *

**Guild Accesway B15**

**SSS ReBirth Annihilated**

Remaining Player

Nakamara Yuri

Hideki Hinata

Yui

Senomiya Kazuya

Kamisaka Ayane

Kirihara Yumi

Kitamura Airi

Nakamura Yuri already walking ahead with Hinata and Yui behind her. The other members are tattered and battered, bruise all the way and down to number. The remaining is Kazuya, Ayane, Yumi and Airi.

How they survived is simply described as 'Sacrifice other's to survive'. Airi still terrified by that, But instinct make her grip her gun who borrowed from Hinata-senpai. She can't always depend on Kazuya. She knows every time their friend die, Kazuya heart is aching, thought they will survive later.

Their clothes still wet after drowning trap and Airi barely go trough this, if Kazuya doesn't give her Artificial respiration –Who make her blushing- she won't survive and more likely the fourth time die is not good experiment for her.

"Not that I will try to die in daily basis," Airi murmured.

"Yo! Come on guys," Yuri shouted to the other's who try to dry themselves.

Without second command, Kazuya and Hinata lead the remaining member. It's surprising how they still march to the target even after tortured by trap. Ah…Airi feet couldn't walk again, she fall into the ground with 'Thud'.

"You are surprisingly weak," Ayane said while lend a hand to Airi.

"Well, I'm more to indoor type," Airi stand while leaning to Ayana, "I'm more interested in computer stuff, you know. Not the bang and trang," She smirks.

"I'm in the other way around," Ayane smiled.

"Shut up!" Yumi –who walk in front of them- glare at Ayane and Airi.

"What is her problem?" Airi asked curiously.

"that's her catchphrase," Kazuya answered beside Yumi.

"Shut up, Moron!" Yumi pull her gun and shoot, but Kazuya dodge it easily.

"You are ten years too early to shoot me," Kazuya smirk in confident, "Oh…Airi, This is your first mission, right? How is it?"

"I prefer hacking into school broadcasting room and make you guys singing wile heard by entire school," Airi answered, chuckling.

"Okay, We are here!" Yuri declared.

Hinata and Kazuya open the iron door in front of them and then spectacular scenery. A town that flooded by human and smell of food and gun powder. Iron blow and chatter can be heard and there are so many kind people under here.

"Woa! This is basement?" Airi couldn't believe what she see right now.

Ayane just smiled and then pulled Airi hand, following their leader enter the town in basement. A so-called Guild Town where you can found any hand-made from weapon to food. Still, how the hell they can build town underground? In her amazement, Airi simply said, nothing impossible in this world.

* * *

**Character Introduction *10**

**Name : **Inohara Masato

**Nickname : **Idiot #1

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **While played off as muscle obsessed and somewhat of an idiot, Masato is the most reliable and loyal of the Little Busters. He always relishes that first fight with Kengo, is always ready to play with Riki or to take over the world with muscles, and relinquishes the room more times than anyone's college roommates combined. He has a particular fondness for Riki, which he is more than willing to express out aloud. He loves to work out and improve his muscle mass. His rival is Kengo Miyazawa, fellow member of the Little Busters.

**Physical appearance : **the tallest character in the entire series. He has black spiky hair with a red headband and blue eyes. His main attire consists of a red shirt, a black jacket and light blue jeans.

**Armaments** **: **

- His Muscle's

* * *

**Guild AccesWay C7**

Following Kanade who humming a nice song, Yuzuru who still recovering is in Kanade back while followed by their fellow seitokai laugh. It's lucky that Arai and Shiori already revive and back to health so they won't carry each other's

Shinobu deactivate each trap simply by 'being more quick than the trap'. The problem finally occurred when they spotted a horde of shadow and Shinobu stopped in her place. Miu suddenly felt nervous, she pulls Beretta 72 from her pocket, and the remaining does the same, pull their respective gun from their pocket.

Yuzuru already recovered at that point and pointed his Glock into horde of shadow. But before they shoot, Ushio chuckled and walking ahead.

"What are you doing, Shio-chan?" Miu asked.

"This is your first mission!" Yuzuru said, "Look at this carefully."

Ushio tap her wrist watch and said, "Nagito, Battle Mode : Activate!"

Nagito the little robot extended it hand, show the sub machine gun on each hand and two more assault rifle from it back. All four guns pointed at horde of shadow.

"And SHOOT!"

After that loud shout, Shinobu jump at the ceiling while Nagito shoot every bullet from it gun, the foot barely hold its body from gun trajectory. The Horde of shadow dispersed and after all gun emptying it magazine, Shinobu come down from the ceiling and clear the path from the remaining shadow only with his claw who suddenly look longer.

"Go! Go! Go!" Yuzuru shout.

All hand ready their weapon and began to shoot the now scattered shadow. Miu oddly enjoyed this. While running and shoot at the shadow. It's revenge, she thought.

"Guard Skill : Hand Sonic!"

Kanade show her ability, with a broadsword behind her sleeve, Kanade dashed beside Yuzuru and slash every shadow in their way. It was 15 minutes later the shadow completely annihilated and Seitokai walk slowly in pace.

And then, they found an iron door.

"We are here," Yuzur said in calm voice, "Arai, Help me!"

"Ryoukai!"

Both of them open the heavy door and welcomed by amazing scenery. A town, for five second, Miu shocked. It was completely look like a town. With farm, building, house, ironsmith and when they step closer, Miu felt like she enter the Harvest Moon game.

But the breeze is different, Miu sadly thought.

* * *

**Character Introduction *11**

**Name : **Aoi Tsukihi

**Nickname : **The 'Hei! I'm over here!' Girl

**Faction : Seitokai**

**Trait : **somewhat an uninteresting person. Short tempered and always forgotten by narrator. She is also silent and too silent until her presence can't be felt. The unique trait is if someone called her a grade schooler, her anger wills enough to kill someone.

**Physical appearance : **look silly with her dragunov –as big as herself- in her back. Blue short haired with tiny body.

**Armaments** **: **

- Dragunov SVD Sniper Rifle

- Fort 12 Pistol

- A kitchen knife

- Her voice

* * *

**Guild Accesway A6**

**Annihilated**

Remaining Player

Naoe Riki

Natsume Rin

Kurugaya Yuiko

Hatsune

"The shadow spotted, Over," Rin said while closely look at the horde of shadow.

"You doesn't need 'Over' if we are not using handy talkie, Rin," Riki, from her behind, corrected.

"The Shadow Spotted," Rin repeat it, "O…Sadaharu!" she add unconsciously.

Hatsune laugh at the silly couple in front of them. The three is the remaining Little Buster who survive trough the trap. The only absent present is Kurugaya-san who maybe hide somewhere. Even Nishizono-san killed by a cute doll who suddenly explode when she hugs it, Kurugaya-san barely hold her self to do the same and after watch Nishizono-san explode with the doll, she disappeared. Poor soul, Poor Soul, Hatsune pray for their safe.

Riki take his baseball bat, Rin prepare her cats for battle and pull some baseball ball from her pocket, Hatsune who don't know what to do just stood still.

"What should I do for help?" Hatsune ask

"Nothing," Riki said, "We will use Kurugaya-san as diversion," He shivers when recalled that plan.

"Rin, you ready?" Riki asked.

"Funyaa~" before Rin answered, Riki lift up Rin.

"Hatsune-san, come on!" and bring Rin running.

It was a few second later, Kurugaya-san appear with a katana in her hand, clear the way. The cat followed and claw some shadow and running. It was hit and run tactic. Rin sure can run faster, but Rin herself is bait for Kurugaya-san, if Riki doesn't lift her up, carry her like a princess, Kurugaya-san won't move due to 'Lack of cute point,' or whatever she said.

"Isn't they are cute, Hatsune-chan?" Kurugaya-san said while breathe happily, but her hand keep playing her katana, bolstered the shadows.

"Ye…yeah…" Hatsune couldn't agree anymore.

Both Rin and Riki face is red when they reach the iron gate. Kurugaya-san smile and take a photo with her camera before riki take Rin down.

"So, here it is," Kurugaya-san kick the door open, "Welcome to the guild, Hatsune-san, let's shopping and leave this lovebird alone."

"Kurugaya-san!"

Riki shout is in vain when Kurugaya-san already pulls Hatsune hand entering the Guild Town.

* * *

**Little Beat : Beat Two**

**Side A : End**

* * *

**Author Corner**

A brown haired waist length girl turn on the microphone in broadcasting room, She then operate the broadcasting system and play a relax song for the occasion. After sure herself that everything ready, she grab the microphone and began to talk.

"Ohayou~ A-chan here! From now on, I will be the Author Avatar. Don't misunderstand, A-chan is not original character from the Author but A-chan is a Little Buster character. From now on, Yoroshiku na~"

"Okay, you may be wondering what in the world is Procedure Take Over System, from the information I have, it was Delphi language after modified. SQL (String Query Language) replaced by ASL (Angel Server Language) and many vague word was added. If you are familiar with programming, you must realize it."

"As why The Author use it, She inspired by Sword Art Online when Kirito-san access Admin Account just with talk so she think it must as cool as that is Otonashi-san said the unreadable language. He must mess up badly since epic fail happen that time."

"And so, Any review and comment will be welcomed. Forgive her if there is inconsistency, as for your information, she replaced 'Beat 1' fourth time already, replace the title thrice and replaced the three newcomer twice. She is quite perfectionist and need your help to make it perfect."

"Tough, my self doesn't convince with her overwork. Okay, That's all for Author Corner Today, See you next chapter~ A-chan Sign Out!"

A-chan then turns off the broadcasting system and look at the corner. A girl in white shirt and jeans give A-chan a thumb before disappeared to nowhere. She makes a big sigh before leave broadcasting room.

"What a busy body author," She commented, "It's hard to believe that the always silent girl like her is an author of this story."


	5. beat 2 side B

Beat 2

Guild Parachute Operation

Gold Hunt Mission

Guild Patrol

* * *

**Character Introduction #12**

**Name : **Okazaki Ushio

**Nickname: **_The Robot Maker and Orb Hunter_

**Faction: Seitokai**

**Trait: **A genki girl who always makes a dango and sings a silly song of dango. She is fragile and doesn't wield a gun due to her small stature, so she sticks with close quarter combat and focus on inventing Melee weapon

**Physical appearance: **brown haired waist length hair

**Armaments**:

-Nagito, A robot who it weapon is replaced after used once.

-A pair of Electricity glove

-Any new weapon who she herself invented.

-An Orb Staff

* * *

**Guild Town [Sector 3 - shopping district]**

It was thirty minutes later, Both Hatsune and Kurugaya –Who barely hold she to not molest Hatsune- meet with the girl's of Little Busters. Kud –For Kurugaya displeasure- already change her uniform who tattered by trap.

Nishino-san already closed her parasol while Komari-san followed by Kud and her dog is walking side by side. Shopping district is almost like the real shopping district but with ceiling as a sky. Hatsune who as far as she remember never walking around shopping district walking around energetically.

Only Rin, Riki and the other's boys is nowhere to be seen.

"So, what should we do, now?" Hatsune asked when they finally sit in a bench in park.

"We get all of our stuff, so it's time to wait Kyosuke and the other's to bring a car and out from here," Kurugaya-san answered.

"Car?" Hatsune tilted her head.

"Hahaha…You don't know?" Kurugaya-san laugh, "I thought you already know that the way we go trough just now is just a test."

"Test? Seriously?" Hatsune look at disbelief.

"Its fun nano desu~" Kud offering a cheerful smile, "Thought the die part is _'Harto so match'_"

"_Hurt so much," _Hatsune corrected, "So, what is the result?" Hatsune asked.

"You are the fourth person who reaches this place without die once," Kurugaya-san answered.

"I fail," Komari-san laugh

"Me too~" Kud also laugh

"Yahahaha," Haruka just give her signature laugh.

"I die in the last trap," Nishizono-san said in displeasure.

"I die in the last trap but learn from my failure," Kurugaya-san smile satisfied, "But, that's not the point. Do you have fun, Hatsune-chan?"

"It's my first time walking in tunnel," Hatsune smiled, "And shopping with my friends and talking like this. It's fun."

"Anything is fun when you are with friends," Komari said and hugged Hatsune while Hatsune chuckled.

It was five minute later; Kyosuke and two idiots' appear with a pick up car with Little Buster! Logo on it rear. But kyosuke look at hurry.

"Let's go from here, Shadow attack at gate seven!" kyosuke said, "Let SSS and Seitokai handle them, we must go to gate 4 before shadow reach them."

With that order, all of girls climb to the car. Wait, you forgot two people aren't it?

"Oh…Where are Rin and Riki?" Kyosuke ask.

"We leave them to have a date," Kurugaya-san answered, "Should I go and find them?"

"I will go!" and then, Kyosuke jump from car and run.

"Let's go, Boy!" Kurugaya tap Kengo shoulder and the car dash to the another gate.

* * *

**Character Introduction #13**

**Name : **Miyazawa Kengo

**Nickname : **Idiot #2

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **He carries an air of honor and sophistication, complementing the physical prowess he evinces in being (self allegedly) undefeated in 100 matches of kendo. On the other hand he can be quite naive and childish. Just like the others, all he wants is to have fun. Still, he tends to wear a calm, mature facade, acting as a tsukkomi for the most part.

**Physical appearance :** tall, young man that has gray hair and blue eyes.  
Instead of using the standard male uniform Kengo almost always uses the kendo uniform.

**Armaments** **: **

-Shinai (bamboo sword for Kendo)

-Fort 12 pistol

* * *

**Guild Town [Sector 5 - Iron Smith and Weaponry]**

"We are here, Miu," Kanade said happily, "Yuzuru, You too will get a custom made weapon," she adds.

"Eh? Me too?" Yuzuru look with shock, "I don't need one," Yuzuru add.

"No, you will need one," Kanade insist.

"Yes, I don't need one," Yuzuru also insist.

From behind them, Shiori, Arai, Ushio, Shinobu and Miu chuckled when they see the couple's quarrel. But a question appeared in Miu head right now.

"What is Custom made weapon?" she asked.

"It's a weapon who fit a person character," Ushio answered, "The always gloomy Tsuki get Black Desert eagle and half of broadsword. Due to his character, he always needs another person to help."

"That's where I offered help," Shiori continue, "My weapon is come in pair with Arai's because I too, can't work alone."

"You are couple?" Miu asked curiously.

"No! We are not!" Shiori and Arai answered in unity.

"Ahahahaha…" Ushio laugh but her laugh interrupted by radio static sound from Nagito.

"_Zzr…zzt…Dangerous! Dangerous! For everyone in Guild Town, Shadow Horde come from Gate Seven, the Gate Keeper almost annihilated, for everyone with weapon, come to help. For the one whom without, evacuate from gate one, two and four. Currently gate three is in halt so whoever in gate three, evacuate from another route."_

"Damn! Listen everyone, Shiori and Tsuki, come with Kanade to gate seven, Ushio and Shinobu, bring her to Hazekura-san to get her weapon." Yuzuru give quick order, "safety release! Seitokai GO!"

In that order, Seitokai Member then spreading with their command in head. Miu who don't know what to do drag by Ushio and Shinobu hand by hand like a secret agent who kidnapping an alien.

"Guard Skill : **Angel Wings**"

A pair of wing appears in Kanade's back.

"Guard skill : **Angel Wings**"

Also in Yuzuru's Back.

Shiori and Tsuki make a big sigh after look at their Guard Skill, but they prepare their Desert Eagle and following Yuzuru and Kanade who jump from roof to roof. A panic mass already fill the street but they safely reach gate seven.

True, almost half of Guild Gate Keeper already die and pull by their comrade to the medic tent. A horde of shadow in the gate, already one meter entering Guild Town. There are three shadows as big as a four wheel drive car and also a shadow that possessed a spike-ball from trap.

A gate keeper keeps shooting but at this moment, it seems all of it in waste.

"Woa! Seito Kaichou!"

"Yes! They are here!"

"Keep your spirit, Moronic Gate keeper! We will defend this place!"

And at Yuzuru and Kanade present, the gate keeper raises their spirit. Yuzuru pull his glock and stand in front of barricade that The Gate Keeper made. Kanade enter the Horde Shadow and engage a melee combat while Yuzuru keep her back from shadow from distant.

"Guard Skill : Hand Sonic, Version four!"

But that's not enough. When the Gate keeper rotating their line to replace the magazine, Shiori and Arai leap and stand beside Kanade. Both of them holding Desert Eagle in right and A half of board sword in left.

When shadow attacking them, a three bullet burst from their gun and a shadow slashed in another direction. Almost like a dance, three of them defeated the Shadow horde.

"Jump to the side!" Yuzuru gave an order

The three jumps at the side and in the place where they stand earlier, a spike-ball possessed by Shadow walk trough and every shadow in the way defeated.

"Shiori, Switch!"

"Okay!"

Arai throw his Desert Eagle and Shiori throw her broad sword. Both of them catch their respective weapon. Arai joint the two sword, with 'Click' sound, both blade is in left side with a dull side in the right, the holder already joined and new sword is born.

Arai leap to the spike-ball possessed by shadow. In one slash, the spike ball destroyed, the shadow fly to the sky and back to attack Arai, but six bullet burst from Shiori gun. The dual wielder now spins her gun and began to shoot to every shadow in surrounding.

Short after, SSS ReBirth can be seen join the hunt, Nakamura Yuri engages a close quarter distance followed by Ayane and Yumi not too far from Kanade Position.

"Isn't nostalgic, Kanade-chan," Yuri smiled while slashing the shadow.

"It sure nostalgic," Kanade agreed.

Kanade who still dance in the middle shadow no move to the center of shadow. Yuzuru followed from behind while Tsuki guarding Yuzuru and Shiori guarding Kanade. Both fighter eventually followed by barricade and The Gate Keeper who shorten the distant of barricade.

Where is Tsukihi?

From one of the building, she snipe with her dragunov, protect Yuzuru-senpai from shadow. Three bullets shouted, two bullets shouted. It was five second later, her bullet accidentally collide with another bullet. With her Scope she look at the source of bullet, A boy in SSS ReBirth uniform with Steyr-Mannlicher SSG 08 sniper rifle sniping from building in front of Tsukihi position.

* * *

**Character Introduction #14**

**Name : **Minahoshi Kaito

**Nickname : **The always-forgotten guy

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait : **Eh…Who are you again?

**Physical appearance : **Seriously, who is this guy?

**Armaments** **: **

- Steyr-Mannlicher SSG 08 sniper rifle

**Town [Sector 5 - Iron Smith and Weaponry] : Hazekura Youhei Weapon Smith.**

Hazekura Youhei is a weapon smith. He is the master of custom made weapon. It based on analysis and quick question from him. With the help of his people, he can make a custom made weapon in two hours.

But, in Shadow attack like now, He forced to make a two custom made weapon in less than one hour. How to do it? The first client is from Seitokai. A pettan girl with short hair. From what he see, the girl named Miu is suitable to both short and long distance combat. But a gun barely covers her strength.

The second girl is from SSS ReBirth, A frail girl named Airi. The most possible answer for her is long distance weapon, sniper is recommended. But the usual sniper will too heavy for her. Hazekura look at the little robot that stand beside Ushio then at Ushio.

"Ushio, would you mind to help?" Hazekura-san asked.

"Sure," Ushio smiled.

"You two, come!" Hazekura pointed at his new client.

Four of them enter the building and Hazekura-san makes them sit in a bench in the center of the room. Hazekura-san stand still and take a short breath before ask.

"What do you want?"

"What?" both Airi and Miu startled with that question.

"What do you want the most in this world?" Hazekura-san replays the question, "This world can grant you any wish to make you move on. Do you know what do you want?"

"A power to protect my self and the other's" Miu answered quickly.

In her mind is her brother who dies by robbery. He protects Miu even it means die. All her family blames Miu for his death. A prestigious son with many capability is die in the hand of robbery for protect his sister. Miu regret it, if Miu can defend herself, she won't kill her brother.

So, what she wants is a power.

"And you…?"

"I can't remember anything," Airi answered, "I can do pretty much anything with computer, but weapon? I don't think so. What I want is to know what to do with my afterlife."

"It's a problem…" Hazekura-san scratch his head, "I will rephrase my question then," Hazekura-san asked again, "Your mind maybe not remember, but your body always remember. What do you like the most?"

"Computer!" She answered quickly.

"One more question, why do you wear an eye patch?" Hazekura-san asks again.

"Don't know, it's come with me here. When I open it, I open different thing," Airi said while open her eye patch, "All I see here is your body layered by a red color. The building is layered by numeric who move from down to up. What is it?" she closed her eye.

"Keep it closed when not in the war," Hazekura-san make an interesting face, "I will explain it to you later."

Hazekura-san smiled and then asks Ushio to come with him. The two girl's look at each other's for a few second, then both of them dropped their shoulders.

"That's scary…" Finally, Miu is the first who broke the silent.

"That's indeed scary," Airi also take a deep breath.

"That's person is really scary," Miu continued, "Full of hair in his face."

"Hei…Don't say that, it's normal for boy, right?" Airi replied.

"On the side note, is that person really high school?" Miu presented a question, "Yuzuru-senpai said only High Schooler send to this afterlife."

"Well, this place is also a mystery, so it would be agreeable to see another mystery," Airi answered, "Ah…Miu-san, is it?"

"Yes, you are Airi?"

Both of them make a short bow and then smiled to each other.

"It sad that we are in different faction," Miu said, "Is by any chance, you are also rule breaker like what Arai said?"

"Well, I wouldn't said I'm not break the rule, But that's not the reason why I join SSS ReBirth," Airi answered.

"A Boy?" Miu make a guess.

"Ah…You can say that," Airi blushing.

"Which one is it? The blue-haired senpai?" Miu ask out of curiosity.

"Not Hinata-senpai," Airi shake her head furiously, "It's the other boy."

"He is indeed quieted handsome," Miu nod as agreement

* * *

**Character Introduction #15**

**Name : **_Araragi Shinobu_

**Nickname : **_The Genetical Vampire _

**Faction : Seitokai**

**Trait : **She is frequently seen in Kanade's room with her hands tucking her knees in, her face always in an emotionless state; she often spends most of the day in one spot, doing mostly nothing. Shinobu also does not talk to anyone, but she is familiar with Kanade and Shiori, and follow requests from either of them with doughnut as reward.

**Physical appearance : **yellow eyes and long blond hair whose ends curl outward at the end, has a cute little fang and always wear a pilot cap.

**Armaments** **: **

- Her Own Body

* * *

**Guild Accesway [Sector 3 - shopping district] : In front of NekoCafe**

Nya~ Nya~ Nya~ Nya~

Followed by Seven Cats, Riki running trough Shopping district with Rin in her back, she knocked out by someone after buy a Mon Petit. It's obvious that someone is after Rin, but who? The shopping district is thrown into panic and Riki try to find a Gate 4 where evacuate spot is.

But, a bullet almost kills him. Sniper? Riki dodge it success and the bullet shot someone else beside him. But Riki leave him. If he died here, Rin will taken, if his narcolepsy is come now, Rin will taken. So with all of his effort, Riki try to stay awake and alive.

He must do anything to protect her.

Another bullet, easily dodge. The second is shoot trough a café window. Where is Kyosuke? Ah! Riki suddenly remember.

"Lennon! Report my condition to Dorj!" He orders one of Rin Cat.

After one Nya~. The cat separated his way with the other cat. Riki stop and hide himself behind a big pole for a communication cable. After he clicks his communicator in his ears, Riki move again.

"Nishizono-san! Kyosuke!"

"Nishizono Mio Here, what happen, Naoe-san?" Nishizono voice can be heard.

"Someone after Rin and Me, where are you?"

"Miyazawa-san! Turn back, Naoe-san and Rin-san in dangerous!" Nishizono shout and tire sound can be heard.

"Oryaaa!" Then Kengo voice, shout like a crazy.

"Naoe-san, Kyosuke-san is tried to find you," Nishizono continued, "If you can, give me your position."

"Sector 3, Shopping district, 12 St. and keep moving to the west," Riki answered quickly.

"Ryou…"

The sound cut and Riki realize, the communicator is grabbed by someone. A boy taller than him with a hood covers his entire face. A black uniform with gold bullet as logo badge, another faction?

Riki try to run in pack of people, but the boy easily grabs him and punches his face. Riki still conscious and stand in his two feet, but one more blow will… The Boy suddenly fall, Kyosuke taps Riki shoulder and aimed at their left, pump his shotgun and shoot. After two another blows in his surrounding, Kyosuke grab Riki hand.

"Who are they?" Riki asked.

"Don't know, new faction?" Kyosuke answered with anxious, "But if they are really after Rin, that means they know the secret of this world."

"Secret of this world?"

"That's not important!"

Two bystander falls beside Kyosuke, Kyosuke pump his shotgun and shot again, the marksman fall. Another two marksman shoot by Kyosuke and finally they reach Gate 4 where the panic is at peak.

Trapped between people, Kyosuke shoot at the ceiling, it was five second ago, and Little Busters! Battle Music can be heard approaching their position. Bystander clears the path and Little Busters car can be seen.

Nishizono-san give a first aid for Riki and Rin when the car back to the tunnel, leave the city while Hatsune look at Rin who sleep peacefully.

"Damn!" Kyosuke cursed, "Kengo, after this, we will go to seitokai. Masato, until I back, keep all member in one place."

"Where?" Masato asked.

"How about Rin room?" Kurugaya-san suggested.

"Okay, Please protect Rin and Riki for tonight," Kyosuke agreed.

"Wait, Me too!?" Riki shocked.

"Don't whining, Boy! We will have fun tonight," Kurugaya make a mischievous smile while Hatsune make a horror smile.

* * *

**Character Introduction #15**

**Name : **Kamikita Komari

**Nickname : **Sweet factory

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **very childish, taking great interest in fairy-tales, picture books, candy, and clothing with many layers of frills. She is very clumsy, and will often not think before she acts. She does well in her studies and is also surprisingly athletic, though this is somewhat hampered by the fact that she is quite weak and has never done any sport properly before.

**Physical appearance : **blonde hair and blue eyes. She ties two red ribbons with stars in her hair. Her uniform is also quite different to the other girls. Unlike the other girls she uses a yellow shirt and beneath this she uses her normal school uniform.

**Armaments** **: **

- Sweets food.

* * *

**Guild Town [Gate Seven]**

Miu and Airi run side by side, following Kazuya and Ushio who lead them to gate seven. Their uniform is quite obvious to show who are they, so the Gate Keeper give them a way to the center of battle. Kazuya hold his Aohana in right hand that shines in blue while Ushio –with Nagito armor mode- in her right hand, become a electricity shooter.

The two girl's behind them is running as fast as they can. Although Airi is weak, she gives a big effort to help her friend and ultimately Kazuya. Hazekura-san explanation makes her know what is wrong with her right eye.

In reality, it must be very special. Capable to see a data inside something and somewhat manipulate it. When Hazekura-san alive, he heard something about human body manipulation, maybe Airi is one of the victim. In Afterlife, since pretty much anything make by data, Airi look right eye look anything as data.

Now, four of them reach the barricade. Kazuya jump and leap to Ayane who in pinch. Now, three sword against a horde of shadow. Blue, Black and White slash combine together. Ushio open her palm and aim it at the gate, an arrow launched from Nagito to the tunnel.

"Engage!"

Ushio shout and electricity run trough the cable to the arrow, destroy the shadow on the way. This mass killing shadow make the shadow in disadvantage now. It was Airi turn to try her weapon.

She is not using gun or blade weapon, instead, she take down her eye patch and wear a new glass. What she sees now is only data. Red is human, numeric green is the world and the thing while black numeric is the shadows.

Airi wear a pair of green gloves with Airi name on it written in Romanji. Her hand now seen as blue numeric. Airi then sweep any black numeric in her vision and pull red color behind the barricade.

The human –Namely, SSS ReBirth and Seitokai- shocked when their body suddenly pulled by something and taken down behind barricade.

"Leave it to us!" Miu said with smile.

But Airi stopped. Duo Seito kaichou and Yuri-senpai is not Red color, instead, they are blue colored numeric. What are them and what make them different? But that's not important now. Airi also pull them and take them down behind barricade.

"Airi?" Yuri looks at her shocked.

"I would refrain for any battle, Senpai," and then she collapsed.

Ayane and Yumi kick Kazuya and caught her. Airi body seems pretty tired after use this weapon.

Now, Miu show her weapon, ,It was normal … in first sight. But Miu plug additional muzzle and plug the magazine written as 'Prototype'. The burst of bullet spread to all direction and after the last bullet out, Miu thrower back.

The shadow who received a bullet disappear in instant, not just that, the bullet even still fly trough three or four shadow without decelerate it speed. After shadow in her range of her reckless shoot, Yui take out a grenade, climb Hinata shoulder, pull the safety and throw them.

After a 'Bang' and smoke disappeared, the shadow is fully obliterated. Miu take a deep breath then lost her consciousness. So brother, she thought, you can see me right? How is it? I can protect my comrade, right?

SHADOW ANNIHILATED

Misaka Miu obtain 'Remmington Model 700 + Additional Muzzle'

Kitamura Airi Obtain 'Data Manipulation Device'

* * *

**Little Beat : Beat Two**

**Side B : End**

* * *

**Author Corner**

A-chan opens the broadcasting room where a girl with white shirt and jeans sit on one chair and smiled at her. She show A-chan a paper, laid it in a table and disappear.

"What the hell is that?" A-chan asks curiously.

But ignoring the presence of the girl, she sits on the other chair and operates the broadcasting system. She read the paper and nod as sign of understand. After a few second, she takes a microphone and connects it to School Broadcasting System.

"For Hatsune-san, Airi-san and Miu-san, please go to the Broadcasting room right now," A-chan said, "I repeat, For Hatsune-san, Airi-san and Miu-san, please go to the broadcasting room right now."

It was roughly five minutes later, the three girls appear in the broadcasting room. A-chan smile, prepare a tea and a microphone then ask them to sit in sofa. The three girls curiously nodded.

"Hello, welcome in Author corner," A-chan said, "As far as I remember, this is where we can break the fourth wall as we pleased."

"Fourth wall?" Miu tilted her head.

"Aaaanyway, do you have any complaint for our Author?"

"SO much!" Miu said, "She write like three of us is the same person in different faction," Miu began her protest.

"Well, it's understandable since three of us is in the same place," Airi said, "Though, our background is different to begin with," Airi pointed at her right eye who covered by eye patch, "Maybe as the story keep written, our character development will increase."

"Aah…I don't know what to say," Hatsune said, "The Author pretty much kind to me."

"Since you are having important role for this world," A-chan said, "Little Busters! Try to stay away from the battle."

"Are they coward?" Airi asked.

"No…They just don't want to make a trouble," A-chan answered, "As far as I remember, Little Busters is consist of four guy, six girls, seven cats and two dogs. They are not a fighter."

"Well, who will fight a shadow with baseball bat?" Miu said.

"Riki-san did," Hatsune defend her fellow little busters!, "Its okay to stay away from battle when you have your own battle. It's not like Seitokai and SSS is not capable, right?"

"Well, Yes," Miu nod, "So, A-chan, will you give us hint what is the antagonism of this story?"

"You girls already in Guild Town, right?" A-chan receives three nod, "Under that kind of environment, they are a 'Person who can't pass on'. Shadow sole purpose is for wipe them and forcefully makes them pass on. Our protagonist is engaging a war with them, so you must catch a hint right who is the enemy?"

"Woaa! Conspiracy?" Airi shocked, "We will have a big war?"

"I hope not," Hatsune said, "There are mysterious present right, Airi?" Hatsune look at Airi, "You watch them yourself."

"Yes, a blue person," Airi nod, "Maybe they can make a war like curb stomp battle," Airi chuckled.

"Let's cheer our writer!" Miu said, "And let us have a new character development!"

"And don't forget the romance part!" Airi added.

"And so, Author corner end in this, See you next chapter!" A-chan turns off the broadcasting system and then sips her tea.

The three do the same and suddenly, they are disappeared into nowhere.

* * *

**Next Episode**

**Operation Tornado!**

**Yui! Yui! Yui! Yui!**

**Let's make an investigation team.**

**We will have fun tonight, ready?!**

**That's not alcohol right?**

**Kazuya! Kazuya!**

**Shadow attack at dining room!**

**That's uniform? Don't tell me!?**

**Shadow Skill: Blood Countdown.**


	6. Beat 3 Side A

Beat 3

Operation Tornado

Expected Unexpected

Confession

* * *

_hitori ga tsurai kara futatsu no te wo tsunaida  
futari ja samishii kara wa ni natte te wo tsunaida  
kitto sore ga ikusen no chikara ni mo nari donna yume mo tateru ki ga suru n da_

_takaku tobe takaku sora e  
takaku kere takaku koe wo age  
itsuka kujiketa sono hi no mukou made  
kimi no koe wasurenai namida mo wasurenai _

_kore kara hajimaru kibou to iu na no mirai wosono ashi wa arukidasu yagate kuru kakoku mo_

* * *

**Character Introduction #16**

**Name : **Nuomi Kudrayvka

**Nickname : **Dog Summoner

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **Kudryavka, also known as "Kud" for short, is a girl who is a quarter Japanese, and three-quarters Russian. Her full Russian name is Kudryavka Anatolyevna Strugatskaya. Her grandmother is Japanese. Her grandfather was crazy about Japanese culture and per his influence on her, she came to know much about Japanese culture too, including the language. Despite having a poor handle on the English language, she was able to skip a year in school due to credits obtained through studying abroad.

**Physical appearance : **Of all the girls of the entire Little Busters Kud is the most unique. She has long grayish blond hair and blue eyes. She is also the smallest girl of the entire group.

What makes Kud unique is her uniform. Unlike the other girls she uses a white hat and a white cape when she is not in classes. She also uses white stockings. Kud also has black tattoos on her back.

**Armaments** **: **

- Strelka

- Belka

* * *

**Riverside**

A brown haired girl stands in the center of the river. With a white gown and a staff in her hand. orbs surrounding her with a little robot in front of the girl as source of the orbs. The orbs are dancing, flying and surrounding the girl.

The girl swing her staff and then pointed at the sky, the orbs suddenly fly toward sky and then back to the river and enter the robot body. A few click clacks can be heard and then the girl disperses her staff into light.

The girl then take a breath and back to the land. She shocked when see a dark brown haired boy standing welcoming her from the river.

"Natsume-san, do you have any business with me?" The girl asked.

"Just a few question, Ushio," Natsume Kyousuke answered in calm tone, "It seems your job is quite hard as usual."

"I'm enjoying it," Ushio make a big smile, "Does your question involve my job?"

"Maybe yes maybe no," Kyosuke sit in one of big rock around river followed by Ushio who sit beside her, Then, Kyosuke continue, "Yesterday, a group targeting Rin. I don't know what they want since shadows outbreak is happen that time, But I have a little mind about it."

"As far as I remember, no one knows about the key except me and three leaders," Ushio enter her thinking mode, "And I believe no one will found it easily."

"But their curiosity will reveal it, sooner or later," Kyosuke make a big sigh, "I don't want to admit it, But Rin quite handful when she in nyan-nyan illness, Maybe someone see her and make a baseless think like 'Even in afterlife, something like that is impossible, so this girl must be special'."

"what do you mean by special?" Ushio asked curiously.

"Well, Only the key have this kind of…what should I say? Particular situation?" Kyosuke scratch his head.

"We can't make a baseless theory without evidence, Senpai," Ushio said, "Well, We must more cautious right now, And…would you mind to take a quick visit to seitokai?"

"About Hatsune?"

"No, Otonashi-senpai believes you. It's about a peculiar group who appear in guild yesterday."

"Can we think that's the same group who chase after Rin?" Kyosuke ask.

"Him...When I visit Hazekura-san, He report something interesting to me," Ushio then wear her jacket who stored inside Nagito stomach, "You may know about it if you ask Seito Kaichou, I already report it to him."

"Okay then…!" Kyosuke stand, "See you soon," and leave Ushio in the river alone.

* * *

**Character Introduction #17**

**Name : **Saigusa Haruka

**Nickname : **A girl with trick under her sleeve

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **She is a problem child and will start an uproar for her own personal enjoyment, which causes her twin sister, the public morals chairman Kanata Futaki, to often chase after her.

**Physical appearance : **Haruka is a girl with violet hair and dark blue eyes. She has her hair tied in two pigtails and has two clips in her forehead. Her school uniform is the same as the other girls with the exception that she uses striped stockings.

**Armaments** **: **

- Anything, literally, Anything!

* * *

** Classroom building A [Rooftop]**

It was nice evening, A club has started and a student who join sports club are scattered in the yard. There are so many busy bodies out there and Airi never bother to join them. After all, what SSS Rebirth do is more fun. Not the die part, but still.

Eventually, she takes off an eye patch that covering her right eye. NPC is covered by white numeric, Human are covered by Red numeric. But what is that Blue numeric she sees earlier? Closed her right eye with eye patch, Airi began to think. Are they a human? Are they a NPC? Or are they what some human in guild called Angel?

No, Angel name belong to white haired seitokai girl. Airi see her herself, she certain that the girl in blue aura is an angel. So, is Yuri-senpai, Hinata-senpai and Yui is an angel too? Too many factors to think and it have hurt her head. Maybe thinking is not her best point. The strangest question is 'Why Seitokai and SSS have a fight if they can work together?'

It was the biggest plot hole she can think. Are they having some conspiracy? Airi burst into laugh and then fall in her butt. After think sometime, She allowed herself to lie down in her back.

"Are you sure it's safe to sleep here?"

Airi grab her gun but the gun fall to the ground because she panics. But realize that it was Ayana accompanied by Yumi, She take a deep breath.

"What with that reaction?" Ayane then sit beside Airi followed by Yumi, "You think about something?"

"Yes," Airi nod.

"Kazuya?" Ayane ask again.

"No," But Airi nod.

"That's a unique reason you have," Ayane laugh, "One more girl has added into his victim," Ayane add.

"Shut it out, Ayane," Yumi said in flat tone.

"What do you mean?" Airi ask

"Exactly what I just said," Ayane answered, "You realize too, right?"

"Miki and Haruna like Kazuya too?" Airi ask for confirmation, "You both too right?"

"Shut up!" Yumi shout.

"Don't point out that way!" Ayane blushing and swing both her katana from her back.

#

Kitamura Airi Die

Kamisaka Ayane gains 15 exp

#

It was roughly ten minutes later Airi wake up, glad that her head is connected already. Ayane still there, asleep while Yumi sit beside her. Realize that Airi has wake up, Yumi throw a Key Coffee. Airi catch it awkwardly when the Key Coffee landed flat in her face.

"Thank you," But Airi said her thanks to the ever silent Yumi, "Does Ayane always asleep here?" Airi ask. If yes, she must find another place to hide.

"She is like a MP3 Player," Yumi answered in low voice, "She must recharge her energy by sleeping in the afternoon."

"That's unique way to said Ayane is still a kid," Airi smile and Yuri agreed with her.

Airi drank her coffee and make a new subject.

"Why SSS and Seitokai against each other?" Airi ask

"Isn't that obvious?" Ayane –who knows since when awake- answered, "SSS Rebirth is Rebel and Seitokai is Order. The two forces that will never get along well. Some of human like this school and get along with Seitokai and life like a normal student. From anyone who doesn't like school like us will either join SSS Rebirth or make a live in Guild Town," Ayane then grab Yumi Key Coffee and continue, "It's surprising that there are so many humans who missed school."

"School never fun for me," Yumi add.

"Me too," Ayane agreed.

But, how about Airi? Does she hate school too? Is she just joining SSS Rebirth just for the sake of Kazuya? That's boys face appears in her mind but another face accompanied with him. She doesn't remember who. A Girl with long black hair smile beside Kazuya who wear a lab coat.

Her memories remnant, Airi thought.

"I still don't know what I am here for," Airi said in low voice, "I don't remember much even my name. its surprise for me when Airi Name is come from you guys," Airi look at the sky that now turn into orange color.

"Well, Isn't that okay?" Ayane stand and make a grin, "The point of this Afterlife is to overcome our regret, and we must have fun when we can. Until you remember something, I promise that your afterlife will be fun," Ayane said.

"I will help," Said the Silent-Yumi in flat tone.

"Thank you," Airi said.

Suddenly, Ayane phone make a voice. Their leader call and after a few second, They walk back into the HQ from a new operation.

* * *

**Character Introduction #18**

**Name : **Nishizono Mio (By Ekstension, Midori)

**Nickname : **_A silent Book thrower_

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait **Mio is the soft-spoken, parasol-toting manager of the Little Busters team. She's a severe bookworm, poet, and apparently follows boys' love fiction. She is a calm girl who is very diligent. Due to having weak health, she is always seen with a parasol when outside.

**Midori : **Midori is Mio's forgotten imaginary sister who comes to life in the afterlife who can appear with 'Guard Skill : Switch Mirror'. Her personality is the direct opposite of Mio. She materializes due to taking Mio's shadow, so she herself has no shadow, but she does not hide it, unlike Mio.

**Physical appearance : **Mio is a slender girl with blue hair and amber eyes. She uses a headband in her hair and is also one of the smallest girls in the entire group. Unlike the other girls Mio uses the longest skirt and it is usual to see her using a white parasol.

**Armaments** **: **

- Parasol

- Book

* * *

**Anti Seitokai HQ**

"Are you used to your gun yet?" Yuri asks to Airi who just sit in one of the sofa with Ayane and Yumi beside her.

"Not yet," Airi answered, embarrassingly.

"She even drops her gun when we come," Ayane explained, made the girl in question blushed.

"Not good, Not good," Yuri said.

"Don't worry, senpai," It was Kazuya, stand beside Taichi, she approaching the girls, "She said she good in computer. You said you need one, right?"

"But is she as good as Takeyama?" Hinata join the conversation.

"You are surprisingly become good leader, aren't you?" Yuri strikes her subordinate with anger, "How about you stand here and lead the operation?"

"No, thanks," Hinata rejected without thinking.

"So, can you hack something?" Yuri continues.

"Anything with network, I can," Airi answered confidently

"Okay then," in that words, suddenly the room become dark and automatically, the projector show SSS Rebirth Logo behind her, "Good Answer, Airi-Chan!" since when did she call Airi with -Chan? "Now, to get you started and familiar with your surrounding, I'll make you take part in this Daily operation."

"Daily operation?"

"Code name: Operation Tornado," Yuri said confidently.

"You can summon Tornado in afterlife?" Airi ask in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Ayane make a tsukkomi, "We'll Sweep away meal tickets from students!" she said confidently.

"That's what you meant by 'Tornado'?" Airi counter-tsukkomi what just Ayane said.

"For some reason, it's feeling nostalgic," Hinata said

"Isn't it?" Yui who sit beside her agreed.

"in afterlife, Meal Tickets are basically money in this afterlife," Yuri explained, "We don't have much income. Not like Little Busters! Who do any job to get neither it nor Seitokai who print it themselves."

"Waa~ Isn't that practically abuse their position?" Airi ask.

"That's one of reason why SSS Rebirth Established," Taichi said.

"That's it," Yuri nod, "But today, we have more task in hand," Yuri then reach a mouse and showing a dining hall blueprint, "the plan goes like this, [RE].Birth will make a band concert, while the NPC and human gather to watch and hear them, SSS Rebirth will guard outside Dining Hall. Our spy in guild predicted that some of peculiar group will join and make a ruckus so I need Airi to hack into CCTV to find who is the peculiar group," Yuri then click some icon and a words suddenly appear in some point, "The lookout post is like usual. Beware of Seitokai. And another matter is…"

The door suddenly opened, the hammer send some big guy who Airi doesn't recognize flies to the outside. But the other visitor is mainly unharmed.

"We will join this operation with Little Busters!"

"EH? Why?" Kazuya ask.

"We need this operation to reach some goal," One of boy –the shortest one- answered with confident, "I'm Naoe Riki, the leader of this operation. We will help as much as we can."

"Let's work together!" A blonde girl added.

"yo…Yo…Yoroshiku," A brown haired girl in ponytail side behind Riki back.

"Etto Retsuto Woruku togeteru nano desu!" The petite white haired girl added.

"Yoroshiku, Riki!" Hinata make a smile.

"Are you swing that way, Hinata-san?" Riki backed off.

"Enough with that joke!" Hinata shout in anger.

"Okay, Yui, You ready?" Yuri ask to the pink haired petite girl

"Of course I ready!" Yui answered full of confident

"Then," Riki and Yuri said in unity, "Mission," , "Operation," ; **"START!"**

* * *

**Character Introduction #19**

**Name : **Kurugaya Yuiko

**Nickname : **Too dangerous to write before killed

**Faction : Little Busters!**

**Trait : **"Author-chan, Do you wanna die?"

**Physical appearance : **"You know is impolite to write about girl's measurement, How about we talk about yours, Author-chan?" No! Just No!

**Armaments** **: **

- Replica of Katana.

* * *

**Four Hours before Concert.**

"Yuri, Can I ask something?

It was Yuri and Yui alone in Anti Seitokai HQ. All of member already prepare their bullet and weapon. Yuri look at the little Yui who her face is bright red now.

"Hm…What is that?" Yuri asked.

"Well, I want to confess to senpai in the concert, So…Could you…"

"I will," Yuri said while show an amusing smile.

It was the chance she waits and yet she doesn't want to come. If Yui finally confess to Hinata, She wouldn't have Hinata to become her burden anymore. No, Hinata is not burden. Rather, Yuri herself is Burden for Hinata.

Yuri stands and pats Yui head and make a smile.

"Ganbatte," Yuri said and leaves the room, And if you two dating, stop bugging me, okay? She continues that in his mind.

* * *

**Academy Dining Hall**

If you want to describe how [RE].Birth concert is, Imagine the highest spot in Dining Hall become stage and all lamp is off. The only light is from a ceiling Light who handled by SSS Rebirth.

The stage is still dark now. Kud with her dogs accompanied by Mio and Komari stand in left side of the stage while Rin and her cats accompanied by Kurugaya and Haruka in right side of the stage. The boys consist of Riki, Masato and Kengo stand quietly in the gate of Dining Hall. Only them who has a weapon.

Thought, Riki wouldn't want to shoot it, by Shadow chance to show is rater high. Kyosuke is nowhere to be seen but Riki knew he deal with something more dangerous. The only reason for them to guard here is to give a hand on SSS Rebirth.

The girl's obviously doesn't have many fighting power –Excluding Kurugaya-san who make katana replica as dangerous as the real one- so they guard the band member instead. Airi sit beside Yurippe in Dining Room Broadcasting system. With a mini computer in her lap and cable surrounding her in mess, Airi succeed hacking into CCTV.

The CCTV View can be seen. Yuri looks at them carefully. Yuri makes a conference call with her phone. Confirming all member in stand by and all section is ready to rock, The leader give a 'Start' confirmation. Suddenly the music can be heard.

"So, Let's get going, GIRLS!" Yui shouted from her microphone.

The first instrument can be heard is Asuka drum who followed by Mikoto guitar streaming a tone. Asuho bass then followed and then Aisa's keyboard. The music is so loud and the spectator began to shout to the band, showing their respect and admiration.

_Haigo ni wa shattaa no kabe_

_Yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi_

_Susme Hajike dono michi komu desho_

A drum alone followed by a guitar.

_Find a way! Koko kara!_

The spectator began to join the song, "Find A way, Koko kara!"

_Found out! Mitsukeru!_

The world around Yui began to shake and become crazy, She shouts more and More to make the song merrier

"Found Out Mitsukeru!"

_Rock O! Kanadero_

"Rock O! Kanadero!

But now, Yui heart is beating so fast. Not because the stage or the spectator. But what will come after this. Hinata is in front of stage now. Haruna and Miki with a few others's SSS Rebirth member protect the stage.

_Tooku o Misuero!_

"Tooku o Misuero!"

Is she really ready for this? Yui keep thinking. But she confused and then shouts and sings more and more. Fuck with this nervous! I will just keep singing and go straight to Hinata, I will said that…

_Ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka._

The drum fills the air and all instruments join again with the music.

_Hoshizora ga saikou no butai_

_Karas-tachi kaakaa to naku yo_

_Itsumo omou yo itsu naterun daro_

Mikoto, realize that Yui beat is faster, began to stream her guitar and give a sign to their fellow. Now! She shouts as hard as possible.

_Find a way Atashi mo!_

"Find A way Atashi mo!"

_Song for utau yo!_

"Song For Utau yo!

_Rock O Hibikase!_

"Rock o hibikase!"

_Crow to utau yo!_

"Crow to utau yo!"

_Itsu made konna tokoro ni iru?_

_Sou ia yatsu mo it ki ga suru_

_Urusai koto dake iu no nara_

_Shikkoku no hane ni sarawarete_

Yui take breath while Mikoto began to stream her guitar faster. The bass following with the drum fiercer than before. Aisa keep her finger from her keyboard until Yui began to sing again.

_Zenryoku de mou taoresou da_

_Yubi mo surikirete itai_

The condition in spectator is become wilder. Seitokai can be seen in side of dining room, only watched them without do anything. There are a few strange students who join the concert and Seitokai carefully spying them in the middle of wild spectator.

_Demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii_

_Find a way koko kara_

"Find a way koko kara!"

_Found out mitsukeru _

"Found out mitsukeru"

_Rock o kanadero _

"Rock o kanadero"

_Luck o utau yo _

"Luck o utau yo"

Yui show her more effort, finish this song quick! She thought. Hinata smiled at her and give a few words for her. Even she doesn't hear it, she know instantly that Hinata is cheer her on. So Yui shout more and more.

_Itsu made datte koko ni iru yo_

_Toorisugite iku hito no naka_

_Yami ni tozasareta suteeji de_

_Ima kibou no uta utau yo_

_Anata datte tsukareteru desho_

_Sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo_

_Konna kurayami no naka kara no_

_Kibou terasu hikari no uta o_

_Sono uta o_

Mikoto began to play the melody again, slowed down followed by another instrument and then stop the music at once. Yui and her fellow take a breath. Not finish yet! Not finish yet! Yui thought, The fan is doesn't turn on yet, so the extra will make a big bang for sure.

"Hinata-senpai!" Yui called from her microphone.

At that call, Hinata jerk off. Isn't that embarrassing to call him in the middle of stage? The spectator seems confused too and began to disperse, but some of them keep their position, waiting for what will happens.

"This song is for you, I will express how much I love you with this song, so please," Yui take a breath and then shout, "LISTEN IT!"

Followed by Aisa keyboard, Yui began to sing.

_Moshimo boku no tame kimi ga mi wo teishite_

_Boku no kawari ni shindesimatta nara_

_[if you were put your self in danger and die in place of me]_

_Sonna sekai ni nokosareta boku ha _

_Hitori ni nani wo omoeba ii_

_[being left behind alone in that world what should I think about?]_

Mikoto stream her guitar and followed by Asuka drum. Eventually the bass and keyboard is join the music.

_Oboeteru kana Kimi wo suki ni _

_Natta boku ha Omoitsunda _

_Nikori to mo shinai Kimi wo zettai ni _

_Warawasete yoroutte ne_

_[I wonder if you remember, When I fell in love with you, I had an idea]_

_[That I would definitely make you who doesn't even smile, laugh.]_

Yui realize that it's the other way around. Even she smile and laugh and pout and cry and angry, it was all mask. Her cheerfulness eventually breaks when Hinata proposed and promised her to meet in reincarnation and married.

_Dakedo sonna kangae haMigoto ni uchikudakareta_

_Boku ha kakkyoku hitori waratte bakari itanda_

_"Marude kore ja doukashi da, kimi no sonzoku de gozaimasu"_

_Nante odokete ittatte mattaku muhannou de_

_[but that thought was completely crushed.]_

_[I was the only one doing all the laughing]_

_["I feel like I'm a clown, your exclusive clown!"]_

_[I said that jokingly, but you didn't show any reaction at all!]_

But even they meet again here, somehow, in afterlife. There is no much progress in their relationship. Is that promise is false? Is what he said before just lie to make Yui pass on? Yui couldn't help but to think that. But in the same time, She gladly laugh and pout when Hinata teasing her.

_Warae Kimi no tame ni_

_Boku ha nando datte kusha kusha ni natte_

_Mechakucha ni natte iu yo_

_Nakitai kurai ni waraeru kurai suki da yo tte sa_

_[Smile, for you]_

_[I'll become complete mess how many times it takes.]_

_[I'll become unreasonable]_

_[I love you enough to want to cry enough to laugh]_

So she will sing, she will shout. With her new companion, Yui will Shout her feelings out and said it to Hinata, A proves that her feeling is real.

_Hoshire kimi no moto he_

_Boku ha nando datte _

_Koronde yaru mayotte yaru _

_Matteite ima sugu ni yuu kara_

_Donna onnan ga soko ni attemo_

_[I'll run to your side]_

_[No matter how many times I trip or get lost]_

_[Wait for me, I'll be right there]_

_[I'll overcome any troubles in my way]_

_Sore ha unme hazu datta_

_Kimi to boku ha towa ni tomo ni_

_Nanoni kimi dake inai no naraba_

_Boku ha toki wo kakeai ni yuku yo_

_[That should have been my fate]_

_[for you and me to always together]_

_[but if you are not going to be here]_

_[I'll dash through time and go meet you!]_

"You hear it right?" Yui shout in the middle of Mikoto guitar play, "I love you!" And Aisa keyboard who get along with it together, "I Love you, hinata!"

_Warae Kimi no tame ni_

_Boku ha nando datte kusha kusha ni natte_

_Mechakucha ni natte iu yo_

_Nakitai kurai ni waraeru kurai suki da yo tte sa_

_[Smile, for you]_

_[I'll become complete mess how many times it takes.]_

_[I'll become unreasonable]_

_[I love you enough to want to cry enough to laugh]_

The fan is turn on, The spectator shout in joy and jump when they reach second reff and then dances together. Meal ticket fly from their pocket, But they doesn't care, They admiring Yui and supporting her.

_Tsukame kimi no sono te wo_

_Boku ha mou zettai ni hanashi ha shinai _

_yakusoku shiyou boku ni kono inochi aru kagiri _

_Kanarazu shiawase ni shiyou _

_Nando datte warawaseru kara dakara boku ni tsuitekite hoshii ii darou_

Yui take a breath and look Hinata who know has a bright red color in his face. So how is it, Hinata? Yui leave her microphone and approaching him. Hinata who notice this also approaching Hinata.

"Thank You, Yui," Hinata said, "And I love you too."

"I'm glad that…" But Yui sentence was cut when Yui lost consciousness, fall in Hinata hand.

It was five second later that a shot can be heard.

"Disperse!" Otonashi voice can be heard from broadcasting room, "Anyone without weapon, leave this place. Hinata, Brought Yui and the other's to Seitokai Room, Little Busters! SSS Rebirth! It's dangerous and we already lost a few minutes, Let's began the war! Protect Yui and Hinata."

"The hell! I can fight!"

"Shut up, Shounen!" Kurugaya-san said while holding her (Replica) Katana, "Enjoy your love dovey time,"

* * *

**Seitokai Room , 3 hours before Concert**

"It's rare for you here, Kyosuke," Yuzuru said in amusement, "Except when Kanata brings one of your members here for punishment."

Kanade give another Seitokai member an instruction to go out from the room and they all seemed understand and out from the room. It was only Yuzuru, Kanade, Kengo and Kyosuke now in there.

"Well, its rare occasion," Kyosuke smirked, "Kanade-chan, would you mind to check Guild Database?"

"What do you want?" Yuzuru asked before Kanade do anything.

"Someone after Rin," Kyosuke explained, "By extension, They will after Kanade and Yui. For someone who becomes pillar of this world, this is quite serious."

"Hm…What you want to check is?" Kanade asked.

"Any people who has relation to Angel Program," Kyosuke answered, "Is there any non-member who have it?"

Kanade approaching Yuzuru laptop and began to work on it.

"And if you found it?" Yuzuru ask.

"Make them disappear," Kyosuke said in monotone voice

"They will be a barnacle, you know!" Kengo gave a tsukkomi but no one reacted on it.

"It same as last time I check," Kanade said, "Is there any chance you just make a stupid judgment?"

"I just feel that they have some direct relation with this world," Kyosuke scratch his head, "This will be no fun anymore if someone tries to interfere our game."

"Is there any reason why you guys have important talk without me?" Suddenly Yuri appears from the door with hand or her waist.

"I just make a report about someone after Rin," Kyosuke answered.

"Well, Someone almost kidnaps Yui too," Yuri replied, "But Hinata take care of her."

"Aren't you jealous, Yuri?" Kanade teas her.

"Why would I?" Yuri flustered, "Anyway, I have request for today."

"Hm…It's rare for you to have a request," Yuzuru said.

"Shut up!" Yuri shouts, "A…Anyway, I don't want any of you attack us before Yui finish her last song," Yuri said.

"Why is it?" Kyosuke asked out of curiously.

"She will confess, And it will be bother to have gun shot on the stage," Yuri answered, "and On the side note, 'He' predicted some stupid people will interfere this concert."

"I won't," Kanade said.

"Little Busters! Not into war," Kyosuke added, "You know that."

"Since his 'Prediction' never fail, is by any chance there is another faction who will messed this?" Yuzuru asked.

"I will send Riki as enforcement," Kyosuke said, "We will help SSS Rebirth."

"Wait! What your objective?" Yuri asked.

"Isn't that obvious? Kick some ass who after Rin," Kyosuke said.

* * *

**Little Beat : Beat Three**

**Side A : End**

* * *

** Author Corner**

Seitokai Room is as silent as usual. Shinobu just sit in the corner while A-chan poke her cheek. A girl with white shirt just sit in one of the sofa, humming a song of her own. the silent however disturbed by a cople of lover who throwwed into the room with a bunch of girls in SSS ReBirth uniform.

"Hei! Damn It! I want to fight too!" the boys -Hideki Hinata- shout in frustation and try to open the door but its already locked, "Eh...How?"

"Author Skill, Control over world," The girl in white shirt said with smile, "Hello, Hinata-kun, Yui-chan," she make a smile.

"And who are you?" Hinata asked, "You are pre...WHoaaa! Yui! don't bite me, Stupid!"

"Don't you realize you have a very sexy girlfriend, Senpai?" Yui -Who just bite Hinata in the head- said proudly, "I gather so many courage to confess and you already pick another girl?"

"Hahaha...You are not Sexy at all," Hinata replied, "But you are pretty cute."

"Wait...Wait, Isn't Hinata is OOC here?" A-chan appearer beside The girl in wite shirt with distrubed face.

"Well, I Can't write original character perfectly," The girl in white answered, "Beside..."

"What? You want a fight?" Yui shouted while raise her arm.

"No, And No!" Hinata said while make a glomp to Yui.

A-chan and The Girl in white shirt laugh.

"Well, Now...Review please!" A-chan said, "And We..."

"Only You, maybe?" The girl in white countered.

"Yes, Maybe just me, To review your story back," A-chan continue, "And ready your self for next chapter!"

"Who are you talking to?" Hinata and Yui asked in unison.


	7. Beat 3 Side B

Beat 3

Operation Tornado

Expected Unexpected

Confession

* * *

**Character Introduction #20**

**Name : **Satanaka Haruna

**Nickname : **The Self-Proclaimed Mahou shoujo

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait : **Cherrfull personality with Chuunibyou or 8Th grader syndorm. A self proclamed Mahou Shoujo or Magical Girl who can pull her staff from nowhere. A bit pervert when it come to Kazuya, Kazuya and Kazuya. Russian-Born who spend her last -live- years in Japan. cant read Kanji but like Anime so much.

**Physical appearance : **Shoulder lenght silver hair, Medium built with russian trait as much as Kudrayvka Nuomi.

**Armaments** **: **

- **FN Five-SeveN**

**- Magical (?) Staff [Excat Copy of CardCaptor Staff]**

**- Luck**

* * *

**The beginning of the concert**

**Academy Dining Hall, Post A**

**Front Gate**

Shadow is a creature that erases Human from afterlife that was Yuri said to SSS after a few years here and observes their existence. Not so many people succeed to obliterate themselves happily, some of them enjoy living here and didn't want to reincarnate. Not because they can't but because they didn't want to.

So, Shadow is the last resort for 'This World' to suppress their population. Forced Obliteration. That was Shadow function. Like how Antivirus in Personal Computer worked. The problem is, Right here and now, Shadow marched to Dining hall with Human.

How they can walk with human without obliterate them is the real mystery here. Either the shadow has mutated or they are not human. The contact from the black uniformed and SSS Rebirth has begun while Riki make a quick report to Kyosuke who currently unknown where.

"Riki, Protect that place until the concert finished."

That order is absolute, to protect, To Guard, That was real purpose of why little Busters! Not wield a weapon. Their weapon is merely to guard, to protect, no to hurt. Riki take out a hand mirror from his pocket.

"Midori, You there?" Riki asked to the mirror in his hand.

After a few second, His reflection is replaced with a blue haired girl who looks exactly like Mio.

"Ya…Long time no see, Riki-kun," Midori smiled, "Need my help?"

"Er…yeah, you know, we kind of in pinch," Riki said.

"Woa…Panic Riki-kun is cute," Midori chuckled, "I will get Mio right away," and then Midori disappear and Riki reflection back.

A bullet almost kill Riki, But riki can dodge it with ease. The Shadow and Black uniformed human approaching and one by one SSS Rebirth die in their bullet. The black uniformed is twice from SSS Rebirth, plus with the shadow…Well, They oversized right now.

Mio appeared, Pat Riki shoulder and take a breath.

"Aaah…You are lack of stamina, Mio," Midori voice can be heard from window glasses behind her.

"So, Naoe-san, you need me?" Mio straighten her back and look at Riki who hold his panic face.

"Well, Yes," Riki pointed at Black uniformed, "The only 'Guard Skill' I knew can help in this situation is yours," he Added.

"Well, Shall we begin?" Midori voice again, "Hold Mio's Hand, Riki-kun."

Mio blushed but Riki ignore it and hold Mio hand.

"You are insensitive, Naoe-san," Mio commented, "Oh…Well, Midori, Help me here, okay?"

"Of course, Onee-chan!" Midori chuckled.

Then, in unison, three of them said.

"Guard Skill: Reflection Shield!"

Every glass and mirror in front side of dining hall shattered and reformed in front of Riki, Mio and Midori.

"Everyone, Stand behind the mirror and don't shoot!" Kengo make an order.

SSS Rebirth stand back and look at the massive mirror and glasses in front of them. Every bullet that shot to the dining hall is reflected back and kills the shooter. With this, Five minutes later, half of black uniformed is die and SSS Rebirth already revived and recovered.

But Shadow is close quarter combatant, they didn't shoot, so their number doesn't minimize. Suddenly an attack come from behind a shadow, Black rocket shot and with enough power, Shattered the mirror.

"Hahaha! So there is a strong man in there, heh?"

The rocket then sank into pillar and ground. Riki make an 'Oh Crap' face while Mio analyzed situation. No explosion or destruction. But there are a black string from the rocket who connected to Fliegerfaust who wielded by a fat boy with strong mechanical arm.

"Guess, I will eat you whole," He said, "Shadow Skill: Behemoth!"

The fliegerfaust suddenly open it muzzle like dragon mouth, A rocket that connected to it mouth shattered and reformed, become a claw that grab onto ground and pillar where they sank, then The claw retreated to the Fliegerfaust mouth with anything it hold.

Anything, literally.

Ground, Pillar and person who accidentally pulled by the claw. When that 'Anything' reach the boy, a shadow cover it and make a big ball of shadow and then the Fliegerflaust eat it a whole. This bizarre scene is followed by chew sound from Fliegerfaust.

"What is…?" Riki speechless.

"What happen? What is freaking happen here?" Midori shout from the glasses.

"The name is Taku," The boy introduce himself, "And I will eat you whole," He smirked and launch another rocket from now-with-mouth Fliegerfaust.

Riki pull Mio into his chest and dodge the rocket, but the rocket into the door. Crap! Riki who fall into the ground with Mio in his chest look at the door with panic. If it continues, it will eat the entire front side of dining hall.

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic Version 2"

The string is shattered by sudden appearance of white haired girl, Seitokai Chou or better known as Angel. The Fliegerfaust make a disturbing voice and shadow flickered. Two shadow beside Taku suddenly become a big ball and the fliegerfaust eat it a whole, regained it rocket in the mouth.

"Kanade, you okay?"

Another Seitokai Chou appears. Otonashi Yuzuru who wield his glock and behind him is reinforcement from Seitokai and Disciplinary Committee lead by Futaki Kanata.

"That's it!", "That's Seitokai chou!", "Kill them!"

A black uniformed shout in anger, Otonashi and Kanade flinched and look at them. A human who failed to obliterate themselves happily because there are 'Anchor' that hold them here. Both don't know much about it, but their anger is reasonable. After all, Seitokai is the one who promised them to reincarnate.

And then rain of bullet began. SSS Rebirth member followed by some of Disciplinary Committee and Seitokai engage a battle to protect Little Busters! And Main member of Seitokai. It was a few minutes later, Yuri joins them.

"Yuzuru, I'm scared," Kanade said in low voice while Otonashi guide her to one of barricade.

"Riki-kun!", "Riki!", "Riki-san!"

One after another, The Girl's of Little Buster appeared and join them in barricade. Riki and Mio who still in shock look at them.

"Aha…You enjoy a Miochin in this time?" Haruka said with chuckled.

"Eh?"

Realize what position he is in, Riki flustered and move Mio body that now unconscious with red shade on her face.

"A…Anyway, Kurugaya-san, please bring Mio to Infirmary," Riki said.

"Okay," Kurugaya-san nodded with pervert face.

"And don't do anything dangerous," Riki added.

Kurugaya-san brings Mio retreat from front line. Replaced them is Seitokai Chou duo who approaching Little Busters! Member.

"Who are they?" Riki asked.

"Some Bad villain?" Haruka added the question.

"Riki, can you use that light again?" Yuzuru asked the shorter boy.

"I guess, two more Guard Skill is okay," answer Riki in weak voice.

"Riki, Are you sure you are okay?" Rin asked in worried.

"Don't worry, Rin, I will protect you this time," Riki give a smile, "so, Step back."

"Huaa! Riki-kun so romantic," Haruka said.

"Romantikku nano desu!" Kudo added.

"Riki-kun, I will help!" Komari make punch to the night sky.

The music inside is become crazier and crazier and Yuzuru look at Kanade who fell in her weak body. Overwhelmed by regret because can't help them. Honestly, Yuzuru feel the same, but if he can't stay strong, then Kanade won't lean on him. With that thought, Yuzuru Carried Kanade like a bride and give small instruction to Arai and Shiori who still battling with bullet and then enter the Dining Room.

"Now," Komari held Riki hand with smile, "Ready?"

"Yeah," Riki Nodded.

In unison, they said, "Guard Skill: Starlight!"

From both Riki and Komari body, a star-shaped light appeared, become a lighthouse that drifts to the sky. The shadow obliterates by the light and the black uniformed temporary blinded by the light.

"Attack and caught them!"

Kanata voice make Haruka flinched. She don't know since when her twin sister there, but after take a glance to each other, Haruka smiled.

"Riki-kun, I will go!" Haruka take out a smoke bomb she makes by herself.

"Ganbatte!" Komari –Still under the light- said

"Don't hurt yourself!" Riki added.

* * *

**Character Introduction #21**

**Name : **Kirihara Yumi

**Nickname : **The 'Shut Up You moron!' Sniper, Shinobi

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait : **A very silent girl, usually speak only to said 'Shut Up!'. She is a self proclaimed Shinobi who capable of using any improbable weapon such as Huge Shuriken who wouldnt be used even by real Shinobi. Good at Hypnosis as good as Naoi and capable to using it only with sound of whispers and whistle.

**Physical appearance** : Imagine how A grade-schooler with huge shuriken on her back, A scarf, A cat ears and SSS uniform. Now, You get how Yumi look like.

**Armaments** **: **

- Huge Shuriken

- Small Shuriken

- Jericho 941

- Nodachi (Short Sword)

- Katana

- Any kind of self-made bomb who never tested.

* * *

**The end of concert**

**Academy Dining Hall, Post B**

**Rear Door**

"Disperse!" Otonashi voice can be heard from broadcasting room, "Anyone without weapon, leave this place. Hinata, Brought Yui and the other's to Seitokai Room, Little Busters! SSS Rebirth! It's dangerous and we already lost a few minutes, let's began the war! Protect Yui and Hinata."

"You okay, Ayane?" Kazuya look at Ayane in worry but the later just make an angry grumble that can't be heard.

In front of them, A shadow appears followed by black uniformed human. Yurippe, followed by Yumi, already run trough post to post to check her subordinate who unconditionally cooperate with Seitokai. A non-rare occurrence given the condition.

New Enemy, An Enemy who join with the shadow. Each of them wields a black weapon with black string connected to the shadows. They can dodge it because their aim is terrible, but the places where they shoot give them a horror.

In simple terms, If someone killed by their bullet, Shadow will eat them. Yuri said that they succeed to save some of them from front line, but here…Better dodge it then saved by someone in the end.

Kazuya stand again, followed by Ayane and Haruna.

"Damn! My Magic level is depleted!" Said Haruna with her Seven-Eleven running out of ammo.

"Magic has nothing to do with this," Yumi said while throw some suriken.

"It does!" Haruna then take out a staff from god-know-where and pointed at the enemy, "And it will obliterate them!" she shake the staff and nothing happen.

"Nothing happen," Ayane pointed while killed another black uniformed human.

"Well…" Haruna smirked when suddenly a lamp pole falling down on three black uniformed human.

* * *

**Character Introduction #22**

**Name :** Miki

**Nickname : **Somewhere between 'Cute' and 'Stupid'

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait **: You cant chose between said Cute or Stupid. more like team pet rather actual member. She is Hikkimori who only active when there is no sunlight. The only good quality beside 'Cute' is 'Triger Happy'

**Physical appearan : **Yuri make her wear Middle Schooler uniform. Long blone hair with Uzi in her hand. Now, Imagine how badass a cute girl with Uzi can be.

**Armaments** **: **

- Dial Wielding UZI with Blade on it handle.

* * *

The fliegerfaust wielder, Kazu, Eat some rumble and corpse again. Riki and Komari already deactivate their light and it was enough to obliterate the shadows –Along with all of Black Uniformed Human who killed by another SSS and Disciplinary committee-

It was after the smoke from Haruka Bomb disperses that Kazu realize he is Alone. Kanata and Haruka smirked side by side while pointed their respective weapon, two Fort 12 pistol. But Kazu merely smiled.

"Listen to me you Bastard!" Kazu shout, "We are Golden Bullet! Our aim is to obliterate Little Busters, Seitokai and SSS! We rebel against you because you act like some kind of Hero! No you are not! In fact, You failed to save us! Now, we already lost our hope and hold our despair, We will direct our despair onto you! The Seven Sin already discovered, The Shadow Program already Created, Hazekura Kyouhei and his Girlfriend, Hazekura Aya is under our care, We will force-oblitered them if you go to the Guild town! Because right now, Guild town is Golden Bullet Hand! Surrender yourself!"

"Like hell we would!" Haruka said.

"You will kill us anyway," Kanata added, "Though, we can't die."

"You sure?" Kazu laughed, "How if we make a shadow absorb you?"

On that sentence, both girls step back.

"Yeah, You know it very well, isn't it?" Kazu chuckled, "Now, We will give you a week. You surrender and leave your entire weapon to Guild entrance or Shadow will massacre you!"

Kazu pointer his Fligerfaust into ground, make a hole on it and jump down. Disappear with A bullet sound. They are winning, but they don't feel the win. It was because the golden bullet has declared their war to the three factions.

* * *

**Character Introduction #24**

**Name : **Motomiya Taichi

**Nickname : **The Suicidal Survivor

**Faction : SSS ReBirth**

**Trait **: If you need Sacrifice, Taichi is avalaible. Since he has Suicidal tendency. Another Male in SSS ReBirth Core member. Capable to assist Miki in 'Trigger Happy' But always forgot to bring a magazine

**Physical appearance :** Medium Build with black short hair and wound all over his body. Even afterlife doesnt able to heal it because Taichi always make a new wound.

**Armaments** **: **

- Four Uzi

- Variety of grenade

- Bomb planted on his own clothes

* * *

**Dining Hall Roof**

Three people stand in the roof, One of them is a boy who held a sniper in his shoulder, the second is violet haired girl and the third is brown haired girl. They look at the ground where all faction cooperates to pull themselves together and retreat. There is no winner in this war, but some of Black Uniformed who dies is held captive for new information.

"Sigh…Some bastard already messed your game," the violet haired girl –Yurippe- glare at the boy –Kyosuke- angrily.

"I know, But I already have escape program from this situation," Kyosuke answered while put his sniper away.

"You will summon them?" the brown haired girl –Ushio- who sit beside Yuri asked.

"Well, Only if you agree," Kyosuke make a smile to the little girl.

"I miss them, anyway," Ushio give her permission.

* * *

**Little Beat: Beat Three**

**Side B: End**

**#**

**Author corner**

**Broadcast Room**

A-chan look at Broadcast room, and then to the audience.

With smile, She said, "Hello, Reader~ Please review," Then A-chan took a piece of paper from her pocket and read, "If Any of you has OC to fill Golden Bullet Seven Sin position, We will like to receive it and use it as great as possible, Just send a PM with 'Character Introduction' Form plus what Sin he/she use as shadow skill. and also, The writer need Beta reader too, So, Who will join?"

"Wow...I never be able to said that in one sentence," The girl in white suddenly appear and give smile to A-chan, "Want to do something ecchi with me?"

"Are you really author-chan," A-chan step back slowly, ready to run in case...

But it happen quickly, The girl in white attack and began to strip A-chan. becuase its rated 'T' for reason, We won't show what happen to A-chan after this, so...See you next chapter~

"Hei! Narator Bastard, That should be my Li..KyaaA!" A-chan said in panic, "Don't touch there, Kyaa!"

"Ara...Narator-san, Just close it already, we need privacy here," The girl in white said.

Okay then, Bye bye~

* * *

"**Who is this Aya Girl?"**

"**Papa~"**

"**woa! Don't throw your dictionary!"**

"**Shut up, you pervert!"**

"**Hell? We already go there once."**

"**Kanade, You okay?"**


End file.
